


Lie Ability

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Angst, Hale Twins, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Derek's twin brother moves back to Beacon Hills the pack is shocked. They didn't know Derek had a brother much less a twin. Gage immediately takes an interest in Stiles and it starts to cause problems. Derek and Stiles already bicker and argue but now that Gage is home Derek is snappier than usual. Thing can't get any more tense or so Derek thinks. When an unfortunate event puts Stiles in danger Derek blames himself and shuts Stiles out completely, allowing room for Derek's twin brother.





	1. Gage

Stiles walked into the pack loft and went straight for the fridge. "Hey Der, I'm here early." Stiles called as he pulled a coke out.

"Hey." Derek said from behind Stiles causing Stiles to jump. 

"Holy shit Derek, I'm gonna put a collar with a bell on you so you'll stop sneaking up on me." Stiles gripped his chest dramatically. 

Derek smiled. 

"What no threats?" Stiles asked raising a brow. 

Derek chuckled as he leaned up against the counter. 

"You're in a good mood." Stiles frowned.

"Is that a problem?" Derek asked.

"No, it's just...rare." Stiles shrugged. He made his way to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Hmm." Derek looked thoughtful.

"Anyway, Scott and Isaac should be here soon. Oh and I did some reading on the siren song and I was totally right about it not necessarily having to be a song. As long as the siren gets them under her spell she can command him to do just about anything. Here's the catch though it works on woman too. Those sirens are fiesty little bitches. I'm glad we're not having to deal with them. I do feel bad for Caroline though. She called me today to let me know they found Stefan so that's good news. You know Der, if-" Stiles cut himself off. Usually Derek would have told him to shut up by now. 

"What's going on?" Stiles crossed his arms. 

"Nothing." Derek shook his head. 

"Okay, I know you better than that Derek, come on." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"How well would you say you know me?" Derek asked cocking his head with a smirk.

"I dunno, fairly." Stiles shrugged. 

"What is my favorite color?" Derek asked. 

"Are you really quizzing me?" Stiles frowned.

"Just go with it." Derek urged.

"Red." Stiles sighed. 

"Why are my wolf eyes blue?" 

Stiles frowned harshly. "You never talk about that." 

"So you don't know." Derek hummed.

"I do know but only cause peter told Cora and I." Stiles shifted uncomfortably, sensing a fight coming on.

"Cora?" Derek frowned. 

"Yeah, before she left again." Stiles nodded.

"Right." Derek nodded. "How many siblings do I have?"

"I'm not sure, I know Cora is the only one who made it out of the fire. Well and Laura but..." Stiles shrugged. The conversation was well past awkward. 

Derek let out a laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Stiles frowned. What was up with Derek?

"Oh, nothing." Derek shook his. 

Just then the front door opened.

"Stiles!" Derek's voice yelled loudly from the foyer. He sounded angry. 

"Derek?" Stiles said to himself as he jerked his head towards the door.

Suddenly Derek appeared in the doorway. 

Stiles jumped to his feet and backed away from the guy sitting on the other end of the couch.

"What the-" 

The guy on the couch laughed. "Well it was fun while it lasted. Hey brother." 

"Brother? You have a..." Stiles struggled to make sense of it all.

"I'm Gage, by the way." Gage stuck a hand out to Stiles.

"Derek didn't tell me he had a twin." Stiles shot a glare at Derek.

"He doesn't tell you much, does he?" Gage smirked causing Stiles to frown.

"I don't mention him for safety reasons." Derek shrugged. 

"You didn't think to call so I could warn them?" Derek snapped at Gage. 

"I wanted to surprise you." Gage grinned. 

"Why did I have to be the one to get tricked." Stiles pouted.

"Don't worry about it, Stiles. It wasn't personal, you were just the first person to show up." Gage smiled.


	2. Trust

"Stiles are you seriously still mad because I didn't tell you I had a brother?" Derek asked, the two of them standing outside of the pack loft.  

"I'm a bit annoyed, yes." Stiles nodded.

"Look, I told you yesterday that it was for safety reasons. Why is it still an issue?" Derek huffed.

"You don't trust us. We're your pack, Derek." Stiles snapped.

"I trust you plenty." Derek rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yeah? How come you never told us about Kate or Paige?" Stiles crossed his arms. 

Derek's jaw clenched. "How do you know about Paige?" Derek growled.

"Peter." Stiles answered simply. 

"Don't bring her up again." Derek ordered. 

"Derek, it's important that we know about your past. You're our alpha, you know everything about us. Why can't you just trust us?" Stiles huffed. 

"I trust you enough." Derek snapped turning to walk inside. 

"Enough to what? Know we aren't going to turn you in to hunters or kill you in your sleep? That was established a year ago." Stiles followed Derek inside. "You need to trust us enough to let us in to let us help you." 

"Stiles, listen to me, you are on a need to know basis and as of right now all you need to know is what I decide to tell you." Derek snapped.

"Soon that's not gonna be good enough." Stiles glared at the alpha.

"For who? You? Then there's the door." Derek growled motioning towards the door they just walked  through.

"Hey hold on, let's just calm down." Gage said walking over to Derek and Stiles.

"Derek, why don't you go cool off before the others get here. Stiles, come on let's get you a drink." Gage threw an arm around Stiles' shoulder and lead him to the kitchen. 

Derek grumbled as he stalked into the living room. 

"You really managed to get under Derek's skin. I rarely see him so worked up." Gage handed Stiles a coke. 

"He gets wound up easy." Stiles shrugged. 

"Is that so?" Gage frowned.

Stiles only nodded. 

Just then the front door opened. Scott, Isaac, Malia, Lydia and Allison walked in.

"Good everyone's here, let's get this over with." Stiles sneered.

"Hey, Derek." Scott smiled at Gage. 

"Wrong brother." Stiles huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dude, how can you tell?" Scott frowned cocking a head a the Derek look alike beside Stiles. 

"Cause Gage is much nicer." Stiles answered.

Gage frowned at Stiles curiously.

Derek sat on the couch his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped firmly together.

"Hey, bro, your pack is here." Gage said walking in to the living room. The pack filed in behind him.

"Let's get this started then." Derek said standing. 

"Okay so as Stiles informed all of you yesterday, the reason I cancelled the pack meet was because my brother has come back to Beacon Hills." Derek sighed. "This is Gage." 

Everyone introduced themselves while Stiles sat slumped on one of the chairs.

"You two are identical." Isaac spoke in awe as he stared at the two brothers. 

"Man nothing gets past those werewolves senses of yours huh?" Stiles quipped. 

Gage chuckled while Derek rolled his eyes.

"I've talked with Gage and he's officially moved back and he needs a pack." Derek paused.

"Well he can't be any worse than you so what the hell." Stiles shrugged. 

"He's also an alpha." Derek said ignoring Stiles.

"How's that going to work?" Malia frowned.

"Well we're almost always on the same page what with us beings twins and all, so we won't disagree much. We'll confer with one another but ultimately I understand that this is Derek's pack and he gets the final say." Gage answered. 

"I am obviously fine with it but Gage was insistent that all of you be okay with it as well." Derek huffed. "So anybody have any issues with it?" Derek asked though his demeanor said he didn't care if they did. 

Nobody said anything. 

"Good." Derek gave a curt nod.

"Wow, no one really?" Gage frowned.

"We trust Derek." Stiles emphasized the word trust tossing a glare at the alpha.

"Stiles, don't start." Derek growled. 

"I'm not starting anything." Stiles shrugged.

"Let's move on." Derek growled trying not to lose his temper. 

"There's a new werewolf in town. He claims he's looking for a pack." Derek explained. 

"You don't believe him?" Scott asked. 

"I'm unsure. I want to find out more about him. Apparently he heard about me from some hunters. Anyway he should be here soon. I thought it'd be best to all meet him." Derek explained. 

As if on cue there was a knock at the door.  

"I'll get it." Gage said winking at Stiles who had stood to get the door. 

Stiles sat back down when Gage rounded the corner with a cinnamon haired guy. 

Stiles jumped back to his feet.

"No." Stiles snapped clenching his hands. 

"Stiles." The boy looked surprised.

Stiles stood tense, his jaw set and hands in fists at his sides.

"Theo?" Scott frowned at the guy Stiles was glaring at. 

"Hey, Scott." They guy smiled at Scott.

"You two know him?" Derek frowned. 

"Know him? He was a close friend of ours." Lydia added.

"Keyword, was." Stiles snapped. 

"Stiles..." Theo sighed, looking down at his feet. 

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Stiles shook his head. 

"I know you're upset but I had a good reason for leaving. I was bit." Theo took a step towards Stiles. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Sure."

"It's true, it was on a camping trip. I got bit and I went looking for the alpha once I realised what happened." 

"Oh yeah, where's your alpha now?" Stiles demanded.

"He was killed by one of the pack members. Then he started to kill all the other members for power. I ran. I overheard some local hunters mention a pack protected by hunters here." Theo explained.

"I don't believe you." Stiles snapped. 

"I would never lie to you Stiles." Theo took another step towards the human.

"Again, I don't believe you." 

"Okay, obviously there's some tension. Why don't we just relax and maybe you two can have a chat in private." Gage suggested.

"I like that idea." Theo nodded.

"Stiles?" Gage looked at the irritated brunette. 

"Outside." Stiles snapped. 

Stiles lead Theo out the back set of glass doors. The pack watched as Stiles whirled around and started to yell at Theo.

"How dare you show back up after three years. You didn't think to call or text or come back?" Stiles demanded.

"I know your hurt but I was-"

Stiles cut in. "Hurt? I'm not hurt, I'm pissed." 

"Stiles, I left because I was afraid to hurt you. I didn't want to leave." Theo sighed sadly.

"You could have told me." Stiles barked.

"Would you have believed me?" Theo asked doubtfully.

"Obviously." Stiles threw his hands up. 

"I didn't know." Theo reached out for Stiles. "You got hotter, who knew that was possible." Theo touched Stiles' cheek barely.

Stiles pulled away. "Don't. I'm not gonna fall for that crap." 

"Babe, please, you have to know I never wanted to hurt you." Theo frowned, his tone sincere.

"I said don't. You didn't care then and you don't now." Stiles snapped turning to go back inside.

"I never stopped loving you." Theo said a new sadness to his tone.

Stiles paused for a second before gritting his teeth and stalking back inside.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Gage asked grabbing Stiles' arm. 

"I'm fine, Derek." Stiles snapped. Why was Derek pretending to care about him all of a sudden?

"Uh, no." Gage frowned.

"Oh, duh, Gage. I'm sorry, not used to that." Stiles glanced over Gage's shoulder to see Derek watching them with a slight frown.

"I'm gonna go." Stiles pulled away from Gage and hurried out the front door.


	3. Define complicated

Stiles walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"There you are." Derek said from Stiles' computer chair.

"Shit, Derek." Stiles swore.

"Wrong one." Derek said from the corner near Stiles' bedroom window.

"Damn it." Stiles jumped. "What are you two doing here?" Stiles huffed looking between the brothers. 

"Gage was insistent on making sure you were okay." Derek answered crossing his arms. 

Stiles looked over at Gage with a frown. "Why?" 

"Because, you looked pretty upset when you left." Gage answered standing from the desk chair.

"I told you I was fine." Stiles shrugged.

Gage grabbed Stiles' chin and lifted.

"You might be able to get away with lying to my brother but you can't lie to me." Gage growled. 

Stiles raised his brow at Gage before glancing at Derek. Derek looked tense but didn't say anything. 

"So you gonna tell us about Theo?" Gage asked letting go of Stiles.

"Nothing to say." Stiles shook his head.

"Right because it's a totally natural reaction to yell at someone you haven't seen in years and then storm out." Gage rolled his eyes. 

"Why do you care?" Stiles frowned. 

"Because, I like you Stiles and both Lydia and Scott said to just give you space even Derek didn't want to bother you but Theo wasn't just a friend. He was more, wasn't he?" Gage asked.

Stiles clenched his jaw. "How'd you know that?" 

"Scott and Lydia didn't seem to take it as hard." Gage answered.

"Well now we know who the smarter brother is." Stiles quipped as he grabbed a shirt from his dresser and pulled it on.

"So how long were you two together?" Gage asked.

Stiles pulled on a pair of underwear under his towel. "A little over a year." 

"And he just left?" Gage raised a brow. 

"We were supposed to meet for our weekly Thursday night date. He never showed. I waited for almost two hours. I called him and text him. He didn't answer. I stopped by his house but no one was home. I never heard from him again." Stiles pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"You don't believe him about being bit?" Derek asked.

"Maybe it is true but why come back here after all this time? Why not call or send a letter trying to explain himself? It doesn't add up." Stiles shook his head.

"And you say I have trust issues." Derek scoffed. 

"I don't trust people I don't know. I trust the pack; hell I trust you." Stiles gestured to Derek.

Derek huffed in response.

"Look, maybe you should give Theo a chance. Can you honestly say you would have believed him if he told you the truth about being bit?" Gage asked.

"I believed Scott. I helped him through it. I'm literally the only human in a pack of werewolves." Stiles threw his hands up in the air. 

Gage grabbed Stiles' hand. "I get that you're hurt but maybe give him a chance?" 

Stiles looked down at his hand in Gage's.

"He left without a word, just up and disappears. That doesn't sit well with me." Stiles growled tossing a glare towards Derek. 

"Okay, you talked to him can we go now?" Derek huffed in irritation. 

"I know how to get home. You go ahead." Gage answered turning to his brother as he released Stiles. 

"You're staying?" Stiles frowned at Gage.

"For little while, if that's alright." Gage nodded.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Stiles shrugged.

Gage smiled at Stiles.

Derek raised his brow and looked between the two of them.

"Fine." Derek sighed as he climbed back through Stiles' window. 

"You and my brother don't get along much do you?" Gage asked once Derek was gone.

"Derek and I have a complicated relationship." Stiles shrugged. 

"Define complicated." Gage frowned.

Stiles laid back on his bed. "He doesn't trust me for one and he up and disappeared a few months back without a word then all of a sudden returns to warn us of some hunter who's after Scott. I honestly expected him to take off again after we handled Gerard." Stiles sighed. 

"You know Derek is a very private person, always has been but he's told me a lot about the pack. He considers all of you family. He thought he was doing the right thing by leaving. I know cause he was with me." Gage said. 

"He was with you?" Stiles frowned sitting up.

"There are a lot of people who respected our mother but that doesn't mean they respect Derek. He knew there would be pack's that wanted the Hale pack gone for good. He hoped that leaving would take the danger with him. It didn't." Gage explained.

"You really care for my brother don't you?" Gage cocked a brow.

"He's the alpha, we've been through a lot together." Stiles shrugged with a frown.

"He's lucky to have such loyalty from someone that's not even his beta." Gage smiled. "I hope to gain that kind of trust and loyalty as well." 

"Well you are his twin brother so the chances are pretty high." Stiles chuckled.

"Speaking of, when are you going to learn how to tell us apart? Derek says you're the smart one." Gage smirked. 

Stiles laughed. "Well if you smile all the time I'll know it's you." 

Gage chuckled. "Derek's always been the broody one." 

Stiles smiled at Gage. He looked exactly like Derek but he was a less tense, happier version. He couldn't imagine Derek being this relaxed.


	4. Trust exercises

Derek looked up to see Gage basically dragging Stiles in the front door. 

"Gage, it's too early for this." Stiles whined. 

Derek frowned glancing at the clock. It was eight in the morning. 

"What's going on?" Derek asked setting his book aside.

"Oh, thank goodness, Derek please tell your brother it's too early for trust exercises." Stiles yawned.

"Did you come home last night?" Derek asked inspecting Gage's outfit from the day before.

"I ended up crashing with Stiles." Gage answered. 

"Crashing with Stiles meaning..." Derek narrowed his. 

"We fell asleep talking, don't worry I didn't sleep with your brother." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well not like that anyway." 

"Hey, you act like that would be such a bad thing." Gage said sounding offended.

"Bad? No. Unlikely? Extremely." Stiles explained.

"You wouldn't sleep with me?" Gage asked raising a brow.

"More like you wouldn't sleep with me." Stiles scoffed. 

"Okay, that's enough of that conversation. Gage why did you drag Stiles here so early? Don't you know he's extra annoying before ten a.m.?" Derek snapped.

"I tried telling him." Stiles threw his hands up.

"We're gonna do some trust exercises but I wanted to change first." Gage answered. 

"Trust exercises?" Derek frowned. 

"Yes, I think it's something we should start doing with the pack. I thought I'd try them with Stiles first." Gage smiled at his brother.

Derek shook his head. "Good luck." 

"Derek." Stiles whined. "Don't let him do this." 

"Oh it's not so bad." Gage chuckled. 

"Your late night therapy session kept me up half the night. I'm tired and hungry." Stiles pouted. 

"You'll be fine." Gage rolled his eyes before disappearing up the stairs.

"There's cereal in the pantry." Derek smirked at a displeased Stiles.

"I need a nap more." Stiles yawned again, throwing himself down on the couch. He curled up and within a few moments he was out. 

Derek looked down fondly at the sleeping boy. He grabbed a nearby blanket and tossed it over Stiles before going back to his book.

"Okay, Sti-" Gage walked in and stopped.

"You'll have better luck with Scott." Derek chuckled.

"But Stiles is the one who doesn't trust me." Gage sighed.

"Stiles does trust you." Derek disagreed. 

"Yeah, that's why I found a text to Scott about how he doesn't trust me." Gage rolled his eyes. 

"Found a text?" Derek raised a brow.

"His phone was lying there and he'd been secretive with it. I was curious." Gage shrugged.

"I can't imagine why he doesn't trust you." Derek chuckled again. 

"He thinks I'm with Theo. It said it was awfully coincidental us showing up at the same time." Gage huffed.

"I can see how that would strike him as odd especially since you were trying to talk him into giving Theo a chance last night." Derek shrugged. 

"Hmmm." Gage looked thoughtful. 

"Why were you so insistent on him giving Theo another chance?" Derek asked trying not to seem too interested.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't have any residual feelings for him before I swoop in." Gage winked at his brother. 

"Swoop in?" Derek frowned setting his book aside.

"Sure, I don't know how you haven't noticed but he's super hot." Gage grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Derek growled.

"Whoa, am I sensing a little possesivness?" Gage asked raising his brows.

"No, I just know the both of you and it wouldn't work." Derek answered with a huff.

"We'll see about that." Gage winked before walking out leaving Derek gaping after him.

He couldn't let Gage date Stiles it would kill him. Derek had never told anyone about his feelings for Stiles. He knew how absurd it was. Stiles barely tolerated Derek and honestly Derek knew he made it hard but it kept Stiles at arms length. He knew Stiles would never genuinely return the feelings Derek felt and he knew that being any closer to the human only put him at more risk, something Derek couldn't allow.


	5. Screwed up relationship

Stiles woke up to the sound of clanging in the kitchen. 

"You always were the bossy one." 

"Well one of us has to act responsibly."

Stiles couldn't tell who was who talking. They sounded identical.

Stiles made his way in to the kitchen to see the Hale twins cooking together.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Gage and Derek said looking up from their cooking tasks.

"Whoa, creepy twin thing, not cool." Stiles shook his head. "You guys make it hard enough to tell you apart."

"Our own mother couldn't tell us apart I don't expect you to." 

"Well you're definitely Gage." Stiles noted the black t shirt versus the gray one Derek was wearing.

"How'd you know that?" Gage frowned.

"Well for one Derek would never casually mention family much less his own mother and secondly I like to think Derek has some faith in my detective and observation skills to not doubt me so much." Stiles answered grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"Hmm, impressive." Gage nodded.

"So, Derek, who knew you could cook?" Stiles crossed his arms taking a seat at the island. 

"I don't do it often." Derek shrugged.

"Our mom taught us. Derek and I used to cook together all the time back in New York." Gage answered. 

Stiles raised a brow at Derek. "New York huh? Man you sure got as far from here as you could huh?" 

Derek frowned in confusion.

"Three months ago when you took off you went all the way to New York? What if we needed you? Oh right, you weren't answering your phone anyway." Stiles quipped.

"Why do you think I went to New York?" Derek frowned clenching his jaw.

"Gage said you were with him. He just said he was in New York." Stiles answered. 

"Detective skills indeed." Gage chuckled.

"Stiles, can we not do this?" Derek sighed.

Stiles glared at Derek who looked tired.

"Fine. What are you two cooking?" Stiles asked.

"Manicotti." Gage said excitedly.

"At...four pm?!" Stiles looked at the clock in shock.

"Did I seriously sleep on your couch all day?" Stiles looked at the twins.

"Sure did." Gage nodded.

"How late were you two up?" Derek asked not looking at the two of them.

"Well Gage here wanted to play twenty questions at eleven at night." Stiles huffed.

"Well if you'd answered them we could have gotten more sleep." Gage shrugged.

"I did." Stiles threw his hands up. 

"As vaguely as possible." Gage snorted.

"I'm sorry I didn't go into full detail about the year my mom was sick or the night she died or how I had to pull my dad out of a drunken stuper nightly for almost a year after. Or that I didn't remember every detail of the night Scott was bit and the week following." Stiles snapped.

"I'm just saying getting things off your chest helps and I need to get to know you like my brother does." Gage shrugged unfazed by Stiles irritation. 

"Nobody will know me the way Derek does." Stiles grumbled. 

"What does that mean?" Gage asked frowning at Stiles. 

Derek paused from cutting mushrooms but didn't say anything. 

"Derek and I had to build our relationship from below ground. We not only didn't trust each other we actively worked against each other. Hell if it wasn't for Scott we probably would have killed each other. In fact we tried to a couple times. But then slowly we were forced into these scenarios where we had to rely on one another. We saved saved each other's lives more than the rest of the pack. It's a screwed up relationship but it works. He's seen me kill. I've seen him cry. Things the other pack members have never experienced." Stiles answered glaring down at his hands which were clasped together on the counter.

"I didn't realize you two were so close." Gage glanced at Derek who returned to cutting. 

"We aren't." Stiles responded.

"But you said-

"I said we had a screwed up relationship not that we were close." Stiles interrupted. 

Derek pursed his lips. 

"Well then I aim to have a better relationship with you." Gage stated as he grabbed three beers from the fridge.

"Is that so?" Stiles asked raising a brow.

"Oh yes. See I'm easier to get along with and well, we don't have to build our relationship from below ground. We get the honor of starting with a foundation I like to call trust." Gage grinned handing Stiles a beer.

"What is with you and trust?" Stiles huffed.

"I know how important it is to you and yet you don't trust easy." Gage answered. 

"That's not a bad thing. His lack of trust saved our asses a few times." Derek said taking the beer Gage offered him.

"But he doesn't trust me." Gage said looking at Stiles.

"I never said that." Stiles frowned. 

"Not out loud." Gage grinned.

"You went through my phone." Stiles growled. 

"Wow, you really are quite the detective." Gage chuckled. 

"Shouldn't have told him." Derek rolled his eyes at his brother. 

"I have to address it." Gage huffed. "I didn't come with Theo. I promise I've never met him before yesterday. I know you may not believe me but if you trust Derek then trust that he would tell you if I was lying." 

"I do trust Derek but I also know that there are two things that are more important to him than anything; his family and his pack. You're both so I don't doubt for a second he'd lie for you." Stiles shook his head.

"You're his pack too." Gage frowned. 

Stiles scoffed. "No I'm not. I'm the human that he has to put up with to keep Scott around." 

Derek jerked his head up to look at Stiles his eyes narrowed.

"That's not true." Derek growled.

"You don't have to pretend big guy, I get it." Stiles winked as he took a large swig of his beer.

Just then the door opened to Scott and Isaac. 

Derek was partly thankful for the interruption and partly annoyed. He hated that Stiles felt like he wasn't part of the pack. Derek considered him just as much a member as Scott or Isaac. Of course allowing Stiles to believe differently kept him at arms length, something Derek needed to remember.


	6. I remember

Everyone sat around the dinner table with Gage at one end and Derek at the other. 

"I can't believe you bought a dining room table." Malia shook her head as she took a bite of her pasta. 

"I think it's important that we treat each other like family. Once a week, at least, we will have dinner together with no discussion about the supernatural." Gage smiled.

"And you're okay with this?" Isaac asked looking at Derek.

Derek shrugged. "It's easier to let him have his way."

"I think it's a great idea." Lydia grinned.

"If you two cook once a week you won't hear me complaining." Allison said around a bite of manicotti. 

"I think it's a good idea too." Scott agreed.

"See?" Gage grinned proudly. 

"Stiles, you usually have something to say. You're awfully quiet." Isaac noted.

Stiles looked up from his barely touched plate. "Huh?" 

"What's got you in such deep thought?" Gage asked touching Stiles' hand gently.

"Nothing." Stiles shook his head pulling his hand away from Gage's. 

Gage sighed but didn't pry.

Derek watched as everyone chatted and joked; everyone except Stiles.

Derek stood making his way to the kitchen. "Stiles could you help me get the dessert?" 

Stiles nodded as he followed Derek.

"So what's wrong?" Derek asked grabbing a stack of small plates.

"Nothing." Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles." Derek spoke in a tone that told Stiles he knew something was wrong. 

"I just got a text before dinner from Theo." Stiles shrugged.

"What did he want?" Derek asked.

"Me too meet him at nine." Stiles answered glancing at the clock. It was seven thirty. 

"Are you?" 

Stiles shifted. "I don't know. I feel like this could be a trap." Stiles bit his lower lip something he did when he was stumped on a case. 

"I'll come with you. I'll stay out of sight but I'll hang close by in case you need me." Derek offered. He would feel better if Stiles didn't go alone. 

"I just may not go." Stiles sighed.

"You obviously want to. Plus you get a chance to do some digging." Derek shrugged. 

"I guess." Stiles licked his bottom lip.

"How will we get out without Gage following?" Stiles asked glancing at the dining room.

"I'll handle him." Derek assured Stiles. 

"Okay, sure." Stiles nodded grabbing the cake. 

-

Derek parked the camaro a few blocks away from where Theo asked Stiles to meet him. He watched as Stiles parked his jeep in the empty parking lot of the school. He was thankful Stiles didn't fight him on tagging along. He wasn't as distrustful as Stiles when it came to Theo but he was definitely cautious. 

Stiles walked over to where Theo was standing. "I'm here, what do you want?" Stiles demanded.

"Stiles, do you remember the day we met? It was the first day of first grade. You gave me your red crayon cause I broke mine and you heard me say it was my favorite color." Theo spoke facing the school.

"Yes." Stiles answered remembering the day clearly. 

"In fourth grade you asked Amelia to be my girlfriend for me cause I was too afraid." 

"I remember." Stiles spoke again.

"In sixth grade when I told you I was gay you told me you were too." 

Stiles didn't respond. 

"In eighth grade you dated Jason. I knew then that I liked you but I was afraid to lose you. You were my best friend." Theo still hadn't looked at Stiles. 

"That summer we got into a fight. You were jealous of Andrew and I was jealous of Conner. You confessed that you had feelings for me. I remember being so incredibly happy. A week later you took me on our first date. Do you remember where you took me?" 

Stiles answered quietly. "I took you lookout point."

"You bought my favorite pizza and we ate it on the hood of your jeep." Theo turned to look at Stiles finally. "That is still one of the best night of my life."

Derek listened carefully to the conversation. He wouldn't ever tell Stiles he was listening but he was curious. 

Stiles looked at Theo. "What is the point of all this?" 

"I wanted you to know it really is me." Theo answered. 

"Obviously it's you." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"I know you don't trust me, I just want to know why." Theo looked sadly at Stiles. 

"You come back after all this time because you need a pack? You could literally find one anywhere else." Stiles crossed his arms. "Why did you really come here?" 

Theo dropped his eyes. "I came back for you." 

"What?" Stiles frowned. 

"I didn't know Scott was bit. I just thought maybe I could convince you to take me back and since I am fully in control then I could just hide it from you." Theo explained. 

"So lie to me." Stiles snorted.

"But I don't have to. I can be me." Theo's tone was hopeful.

"You think you can just come back here after all this time and I'd just forgive you?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"You forgave Derek." Theo shrugged. 

"What?" Stiles frowned. 

"Scott said you took it hard when Derek left but you forgave him." Theo explained

"When did he tell you that?" Stiles demanded.

"Last night after you left." Theo answered.

"Did you forgive Derek?" Theo asked.

Stiles shifted his weight. "I guess, but I don't exactly trust him. I wouldn't be surprised if he took off again. He's what I call a flight risk. I used to think I could depend on him to have my back, but now...I'm just not so sure." Stiles shook his head.

Derek clenched his jaw. He knew Stiles had been hurt by him leaving he just didn't know how hurt.

"What do I have to do to prove myself?" Theo asked reaching out for Stiles' arm. 

Stiles stepped back. "It's not up to me. But for the record, it's going to take a long time for me to trust you again." 

"They won't let me in without your ok." Theo frowned.

"You overestimate how important my opinion is to them." Stiles shook his head before walking back towards his jeep. 

"Stiles, wait." 

Stiles stopped but didn't turn around. 

"I'm truly sorry." Theo's voice was low and sad.

Stiles closed his eyes fighting back tears that threatened to surface before climbing into his jeep without another word.


	7. I needed you

Back at the house Derek stopped Stiles from going inside.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked cautiously. 

"I'm fine." Stiles nodded. 

"What did he want?" Derek asked already knowing. 

"Me." Stiles shrugged.

"And?" Derek was curious if Stiles was even considering giving Theo another chance.

"It's never gonna happen. He obviously didn't care enough then to stay so why should things be any different now?" Stiles snapped.

"Is that how you feel towards me?" Derek asked though he knew it would result in a fight.

"I know you didn't care then so it's not really the same thing. And you didn't leave me, you left the pack." Stiles shrugged. 

"Stiles, I've always cared. I thought leaving was the best thing for the pack. I know now I was wrong. And you are part of the pack." Derek sighed.

"Look, Derek, I don't care. The pack forgives you and we both know that's all that matters." Stiles shook his head. 

"Damn it Stiles, you are part of the pack. I'm sorry I left. I'm not leaving again." Derek hated that be yearned for Stiles' forgiveness and understanding. 

"I don't care if you do." Stiles snapped. 

Derek frowned. It hurt to hear Stiles say that. 

Gage looked up as Stiles stalked in with a disappointed looking Derek behind him. "You two have a nice chat?" 

"No conversation between Derek and I is ever nice." Stiles snapped. 

"I take it you two didn't resolve your deep rooted hate for one another." Lydia said walking in from the kitchen.

"Stiles has too many trust issues to resolve anything." Derek grumbled.

"I have too many trust issues?" Stiles scoffed turning to face Derek.

"Yeah, someone makes one mistake and you write them off." Derek crossed his arms. 

"Why do you care so much if I don't trust Theo?" Stiles snapped. 

"This isn't about Theo." Derek growled. 

"So it's about you." Stiles huffed. 

"I just don't get why it bothers you so much." Derek snapped.

"Because I needed you." Stiles yelled. 

The room was silent as Derek frowned at Stiles.

"We'd just lost Boyd and Erica. Cora left. Peter was back. We were all a wreck. Scott was losing it. Allison was becoming a hunter. Lydia had shut down. Isaac was still learning to control himself. I was trying to manage all of it on my own. Since the beginning, no matter what, if I needed something, I knew I could call you. Until the day Isaac and Scott shifted in the middle of school during a fight. I managed to get them out before anyone noticed. I called you ten times begging for your help. I couldn't control two raging werewolves so I turned to my alpha and you know what, he wasn't there. For days I called you begging you to show up and help me manage your pack, but you never so much as sent a text. I worried for the first week that you were hurt. I looked everywhere for you. Finally I assumed you were dead. Then Peter tells me you were fine and that you just skipped town." Stiles' face was red with anger.

"I needed you and you weren't there so yes it bothers me." Stiles snapped fighting angry tears. 

Derek stood slack jawwed unsure of what to say. 

"You can tell me I have trust issues all you want but you're partly to blame." Stiles turned then stalking out the door slamming it behind him.

"Good job, brother." Gage sighed heavily, going out after Stiles.

"Stiles, wait." Gage ran to stop Stiles from driving off.

"What?" Stiles snapped whirling around. 

"Oh, sorry, Gage." Stiles dropped his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Gage lifted Stiles' chin. 

"I didn't mean to say all that, he just...he's so..." Stiles let out a frustrated huff.

"I know but you have to understand where he was coming from. I was there when he listened to every voicemail. He wanted to be there but he was afraid more trouble like the alpha pack would follow. He would respond to your voicemails as if you were actually on the other line. He always said. 'I'm sorry Stiles, I promise it's better this way. If anyone can handle them it's you.' He said that so many times. He kept telling me how strong you were and how if you were ever turned you'd be an alpha in no time." Gage wiped a tear that had escaped Stiles eyes.

"When he heard about Gerard he was going to just call you. I told him that he had to understand trouble was going to come whether he was here or not and that his pack needed him. That's why he came back." Gage looked down at Stiles with a sympathetic frown.

"Why couldn't it have been you?" Stiles asked quietly. 

"Been me?" Gage asked confused. 

"Why couldn't you have been the one to come looking for Laura? Why did it have to be Derek?" Stiles clarified. 

"You don't mean that. I know Derek is important to you, he's your alpha." Gage objected.

"He might be an alpha, but he's not mine, not anymore." Stiles shook his head before climbing into his jeep.

Derek who had been listening from his room felt a single tear slide down his scruffy cheek. He'd screwed up. Stiles hated him. Derek sighed when suddenly realisation set in. If Stiles hated him maybe it would help Derek get over Stiles. Maybe this is exactly what he needed.


	8. My wolf

It had been a week since Stiles had been to the loft. Today there was a pack meetings Stiles didn't plan to attend. Stiles had never missed a pack meeting. He'd never even been late to one. Gage had been popping in periodically to check on Stiles who insisted he was fine. 

Derek glanced at the clock. Fifteen after three. "Let's just start without him." Malia shrugged. 

"No." Derek growled. 

"I don't think he's coming." Isaac piped up.

"We never do pack meetings without Stiles." Derek shook his head.

"Stiles is never late either." Scott shrugged. 

"We're not doing this without him." Derek snapped. "Lydia call him again." 

"Derek." Gage put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "If he wanted to be here he would be."

"Unless he's in trouble." Derek frowned grabbing his keys.

"Derek-"

"Stay here." Derek demanded. 

Gage huffed in frustration as his brother hurried out the door.

-

"Are you serious, Stiles?" Derek snapped causing Stiles to jump away from his computer gripping his chest.

"Damn it, don't you two know how to use a front door?" Stiles snapped sitting back down in his computer chair. 

"You're thirty minutes late to a pack meeting." Derek growled. 

"Oh good, the asshole brother showed up." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"We thought something had happened to you." Derek snapped. 

"Why would you think that?" Stiles scoffed. 

"Because you are thirty minutes late to a pack meeting. You're never late to a pack meeting." Derek growled trying not to lose his temper.

"That was before. Now I don't attend." Stiles said simply before turning back to his computer.

"All pack members have to be there, you know that." Derek grit his teeth. 

"Yes well my membership expired and I don't plan on renewing it." Stiles snapped. 

"What?" Derek frowned taken aback. 

"You don't need me. You've added two new members. A fancy alpha and a fresh out of nowhere beta. It seems one of them would be more than qualified to fill my position." Stiles glared at Derek. 

"Stiles, please." Derek's tone went from alpha to concerned friend.

"You can't put on this I give a shit attitude. I know you Derek Hale, you don't give a shit about anyone." Stiles snapped.

Derek frowned looking down at the floor.

"That's not true. I care about my pack, you included." Derek said in a hurt tone.

"I know I messed up and I wish I could fix it but I can't. I worried sick every day. When you stopped calling me I was afraid something happened. I called Peter to check on you all. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"As your alpha it kills me to know I let you down. You don't know what it does to my wolf side everytime I hear you claim you aren't a pack member. Your scent is embedded into my brain. If you yelled for me I could hear you miles away just like with any other member. Just because you're human doesn't make you any less of a pack member. You're my detective, my encyclopedia, hell you might as well be my damn emissary. You're always figuring things out. I need you Stiles. I know I've told you this before but losing a pack member to rejection is just as bad as losing them to death. My wolf grieves. Right now you're rejecting me and my wolf is losing it." Derek's eyes were dark. 

"You know I don't do sentimental but damn it Stiles, I can't lose you." Derek growled his eyes flashing red briefly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek. "Then how could you leave?" Stiles asked his tone quiet.

"I just lost Erica and Boyd, I got scared. I couldn't handle being an alpha. I needed my big brother." Derek sat on Stiles' bed dropping his head in his hands. 

Stiles sat unmoving. He'd never seen Derek so vulnerable. 

"I know I messed up, but I'm back and I'm trying to fix it." Derek sighed. "I promise I'm not leaving again." 

Stiles went to sit next to Derek, his hand hovering over Derek's shoulder. The alpha wasn't one to be comforted so Stiles was cautious. 

"If you say you won't leave again, I believe you." Stiles laid his hand gently on Derek.

"Really?" Derek asked giving Stiles a hopeful look.

"You're my alpha and I trust you." Stiles nodded.

Derek's eyes flashed briefly again.

"Now we better get to that pack meeting." Stiles chuckled standing. 

Derek followed suit. He felt more relaxed than he had in a while. He couldn't let Stiles hate him, the alpha in him wouldn't allow it.


	9. Would you two date already

"You invited him to dinner?" Stiles growled at Derek. 

"Gage said either this or the pack meeting. I figured this would be the best option." Derek shrugged.

"Since when do you answer to Gage?" Stiles frowned.

"He's been an alpha longer than I have. I trust him. He says we need to start learning to trust Theo." Derek answered. 

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Stiles scoffed. 

"He really has no chance with you again does he?" Derek asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Stiles shook his head. 

"That just keeps you available." Gage smiled waltzing into the room.

He wrapped his arm around Stiles waist. "You wanna see Theo squirm, follow my lead." Gage whispered into Stiles ear as he lead him to the dinner table. 

Derek narrowed his eyes at Gage. He knew what Gage was doing. Gage had always been the more manipulative one.

"Stiles." Theo smiled up at him.

"Theo." Stiles gave a curt nod as he took his seat next to Gage.

The room was awkwardly quiet when Gage cleared his throat. 

"So I would like to bring attention that we almost lost a pack member today." Gage grabbed Stiles' hand. 

"Thank you for staying." Gage smiled.

"You were gonna leave?" Theo frowned. "Not because of me I hope." 

"It had nothing to do with you." Stiles snapped.

"You and Derek worked through it then?" Allison asked glancing at Derek.

"More like we came to an understanding." Stiles responded meeting Derek's eyes briefly. 

"Would you two date already?" Malia huffed causing Derek to choke on his drink. 

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"The sexual tension between you two is astounding, you two obviously like each other." Malia shrugged. 

"The only feelings Derek and I share for one another is tolerance." Stiles quipped.

Derek stared at his plate not wanting his expression to give away what he was feeling.

"I'm the more attractive brother anyway, isn't that right, Stiles? Gage winked at the human. 

"You two are identical." Scott frowned.

"Physically. But personality wise definitely not." Stiles shook his head.

"Derek had a much more fun personality when we were younger." Gage said looking at his brother.

"Yes, well, one of us had to grow up." Derek smirked.

"Boy am I glad it wasn't me." Gage chuckled.

"Anyway, Stiles, I'm glad you came back. It was weird not having you here all week." Gage said turning back to Stiles.

"It's not like you weren't at my house every other day." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"What can I say, I missed you." Gage said with a flirty smile.

"Gage, no flirting at the table." Derek said raising a brow.

"Sorry, Stiles is just too irresistible." Gage winked at Stiles causing him to blush slightly.

-

All through dinner Gage flirted lightly with Stiles. Theo seemed extremely uncomfortable. Derek as well, but he had hid it better.  

Everyone had crashed at the loft and was now in bed. Stiles who had been having a hard time sleeping had gone downstairs to get water.

"Stiles?" Gage asked almost knocking into Stiles in the hallway. 

"Oh, hey, what are you doing up?" Stiles asked.

"I heard something downstairs." Gage answered. 

"Oh sorry, it was me. I was thirsty." 

"Can't sleep?" Gage asked.

"No." Stiles shook his head.

"Me either." Gage nodded.

"Look, while I have you...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I was too forward at dinner. I just thought you might like to see Theo squirm a little." Gage shifted rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it's fine. I know you weren't being serious." Stiles gave a small smile.

"I was being serious." Gage disagreed. 

"What?" Stiles frowned.

"I think you're a great guy. You're smart, funny, gorgeous, the whole package really." Gage looked into Stiles' whiskey brown eyes. 

"Uh, are you sleep walking or drunk or something?" Stiles asked with a nervous chuckle.

Gage sighed. "No, Stiles." Gage took a step, closing the gap between him and Stiles. 

"There's no way you're being serious right now." Stiles cleared his throat as he back against the wall.

"I'm very serious." Gage glanced down at Stiles' lips. 

Stiles swallowed hard. He had to be dreaming there was no way Gage was actually attracted to him.

Suddenly Gage was pressed against him their lips collided in a heated kiss.

Gage slid his tongue between Stiles' lips crashing it against Stiles'. He slid his hands up gripping Stiles waist.

Stiles had his hands pressed against Gage's chest. He let Gage control the kiss. It was a great kiss and Stiles was definitely into it. He wondered if this was what it was like to kiss Derek. 

The thought caused him to push Gage away from him.

"Why did you do that?" Stiles panted licking his lips. 

"What do you mean? I think I've made it pretty obvious." Gage frowned.

"Made what obvious?" Stiles asked.

"My feelings for you." Gage chuckled. 

Stiles laughed. "I must be dreaming." 

"Stiles, I don't know why you think it's such a ridiculous notion. You're a catch and my brother is an idiot for not snagging you first." Gage furrowed his brow. 

"No, this-" Stiles motioned between him and Gage. "-is never gonna happen. A. It's a joke. B. We'd kill each other. And C. Derek would murder me." Stiles shook his head. 

"It's not a joke. We wouldn't kill each other and Derek already gave me the okay to date you." Gage argued.

"He what?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"I mentioned it to him. He's fine with it." Gage shrugged. 

Stiles frowned. The idea that Derek was okay with Stiles dating his brother upset him more than it should. 

"No, just, no." Stiles shook his head before pushing past Gage and to his room.


	10. Jealous

Derek waited impatiently for his coffee to be done. 

"Morning sourwolf." Stiles' voice spoke from behind him.

"You're up early." Derek commented.

"Didn't really sleep much last night." Stiles shrugged.

"Theo?" Derek asked.

"Partly." Stiles answered. 

Derek didn't respond. He wasn't sure how.

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles shifted in the bar stool he was occupying.

"Go ahead." Derek answered setting up the coffee maker for another cup.

"How would you feel if I...were to...date Gage?" Stiles braced, unsure of how Derek was going to respond. 

Derek was glad his back was to Stiles. He knew his expression would have given him away. 

"I don't care who you date." Derek forced his tone to remain neutral. 

"Even if it's your twin brother?" Stiles asked disappointed in Derek's answer.

"What he does with who is none of my business." Derek answered gripping the counter harshly. 

"Oh." Was all Stiles said.

"Was that you asking permission to date my brother?" Derek asked squeezing his eyes close as he waited for Stiles answer.

"No, I just wasn't sure if Gage was telling the truth." Stiles shrugged.

Derek turned to face Stiles. "The truth about what?" 

"You giving him the go ahead to-" Stiles cleared his throat. "-date me."

Derek handed Stiles a freshly brewed cup of coffee. 

"Thanks." Stiles smiled at Derek. 

Derek loved that smile, too much.

"Did he ask you out?" Derek asked trying not to seem as interested as he was.

"Not exactly." Stiles bit his lower lip.

"Meaning?" Derek frowned.

"He...kissed me." Stiles answered staring into his cup.

Derek felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. He didn't respond for fear of what he might say.

"Are you mad?" Stiles asked frowning at a tense looking Derek.

Derek shook his head. "No." It wasn't exactly a lie, he wasn't mad he was jealous.

"So are you two...together?" Derek asked forcing his tone to remain even.

"No. I guess I kind of rejected him." Stiles nawed on his bottom lip. 

"You what?" Derek asked in surprise. 

"He kissed me and I panicked cause I thought you'd be mad. I told him we'd never work and you'd kill me. He argued that we would work and you'd given him the okay. I just said no and ran off. He probably hates me." Stiles huffed running his hands over his face.

"I promise he doesn't hate you. If anything he'll just try to convince you." Derek felt relieved knowing Stiles had actually rejected his brother. He never expected that. 

"Why don't you think you'd work?" Derek had to ask.

"I'm just not into him like that. I mean he's a great guy but not really my type." Stiles shrugged with a frown.

"Not your type?" Derek raised a brow.

"Personality wise I mean." Stiles responded. "Of course he's my type physically. He's gorgeous and hot and- you're his twin, I'm gonna shut up now." Stiles' eyes widened at the realization of what he'd said. 

Derek chuckled. He was thrilled to hear Stiles say he wasn't interested in Gage. 

"So I have to ask, what's your type?" Derek cocked a brow at Stiles.

"I dunno." Stiles shrugged, his cheeks flushing. 

"You don't know?" Derek asked not believing him.

"I kind of have a thing for someone." Stiles shrugged pressing his cup to his lips.

Derek frowned slightly. 

"Who?" 

"Like I'm going to tell you." Stiles snorted.

"It's someone I know then." Derek guessed.

"Can we drop it please?" Stiles huffed.

"Drop what?" Gage asked walking into the kitchen.

"Morning brother." Derek said turning to Gage.

"Hey." Stiles mumbled. 

"I feel like I came into the middle of an argument." Gage said glancing between Stiles and Derek.

"Just talking about Stiles not being able to sleep cause he still has feelings for Theo." Derek answered simply. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek.

 

"Oh, you do?" Gage frowned.

"Like I told Derek, I really don't want to talk about it." Stiles lied as he finished his coffee.

"Well get ready cause we have training in an hour." Gage called after Stiles who was making his way back upstairs. 

Stiles waved a dismissive hand as he disappeared out of sight.


	11. Part of the pack

Stiles leaned against the side of his jeep watching Gage and Derek go over basic training moves with the pack.

"Malia, you still react too quickly. You need to watch your opponent. Use them against themselves." Derek said helping Malia off the ground. 

Stiles always loved watching Derek interact with the pack. He was firm but kind, caring but serious.

"You made it." Gage's voice interrupted Stiles' gazing. 

He turned to see who Gage was talking to. 

Theo flashed a large smile.

"Why is he here?" Stiles snapped whirling to face Derek and Gage.

"I told you he would be mad." Derek mumbled to his brother. 

"Stiles, if he's gonna be a part of the pack he needs to learn to fight with the pack." Gage spoke calmly.

"Since when is he a part of the pack?" Stiles demanded looking at Derek. 

"It was my idea." Gage sighed.

"What happened to the pack voting on it?" Stiles huffed crossing his arms. 

"We did." Derek answered.

"When?" Stiles frowned.

"The other day before Derek dragged you to the pack meet." Gage answered. 

"So you did it without me." Stiles snapped glaring at Gage.

"I was trying to avoid another fight." Derek growled. 

"And you thought voting in Theo behind my back was the best way to do that." Stiles scoffed.

"You're the only one who doesn't trust him." Derek said his jaw clenched. 

"You're saying you trust him?" Stiles asked in disbelief. 

"He hasn't given me reason not to." Derek answered.

"What the hell? It took you months to even consider trusting me." Stiles threw his hands up.

"You framed me for murder." Derek growled. 

"We didn't frame you...We accused you, there's a difference." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"You had me arrested." Derek snapped. 

"Okay, mistakes were made but that's not the point." Stiles huffed. "Look, I get that you trust your brother-"

"Yes, I do." Derek interrupted.

"And that's great, but that doesn't mean he's right about everything. I'm not saying he's wrong about Theo, all I'm saying is be careful. And don't keep this kind of thing from me. You say I'm part of this pack-"

"You are." Derek interrupted again. 

"Then treat me like it." Stiles snapped.

Derek let out an exasperated sigh.   
"Fine."  

"Good." Stiles gave a nod.

"Babe, I know you're mad but it's gonna be okay." Gage put a hand on Stiles' arm.

Stiles didn't respond. He tossed a glare at Theo who looked hurt. Stiles almost felt bad but he was too upset.

"Did you just call Stiles babe?" Scott asked raising a brow at Gage.

"Yes." Gage grinned winking at Stiles. 

"Wait, are you two together?" Malia frowned.

"No." Stiles answered quickly. 

Gage sighed quietly but didn't argue. He'd get Stiles to trust him eventually. 

Derek eyed his brother who looked unfazed by Stiles' rejection. Stiles on the other hand looked uncomfortable. Did he have feelings for someone here? 

"Why don't we get started?" Gage said motioning for Theo to follow. 

-

The pack sat around the table passing Chinese boxes around. Training had gone well. 

"You're really good." Gage said to Theo, patting him on the pack.

"A little too good. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Stiles demanded crossing his arms. 

"My last alpha was big into training." Theo answered with a shrug.

Stiles narrowed his eyes but didn't push it.

"Stiles." Derek sighed.

"Just because all of you trust him doesn't mean I do." Stiles snapped. 

"Hey, it's okay, we understand." Gage wrapped his hand around Stiles'. 

"No you don't. If you did he wouldn't be here." Stiles snapped again. 

"Stiles, I promise I'm going to prove myself to you." Theo spoke in a serious tone.

"We'll see about that." Stiles glowered.

"Stiles, a word." Derek growled standing from the table.

Stiles followed Derek into the kitchen. Derek turned on the faucet before talking. 

"You can't do this." Derek said.

"Do what?" Stiles asked.

"Act like a toddler who didn't get their way." Derek snapped. 

"Derek, listen to me, I know Theo, he couldn't even make the lacrosse team cause he was so clumsy. You don't just learn to fight like that." Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

"Knew." 

"I'm sorry?" Stiles frowned. 

"You knew Theo. It's been three years-"

"You and Gage have been werewolves  your whole lives. Plus you're both alpha's; how was he able to keep up with Gage during training? Something is up and I'm gonna find out." Stiles turned and stomped back to the table. 

Derek let out a heavy sigh. Stiles had a point but Stiles was also too emotionally invested in Theo to be thinking clearly. Derek needed to talk to Gage.


	12. Research

"Do you think Stiles is right?" Gage asked as he paced their living room. 

"I don't know." Derek shrugged with a huff. "Do you?" 

Gage looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"He makes a good point about keeping up with me during training but I don't think that makes him untrustworthy." 

"Well, I know Stiles and he's not going to just give up. He's going to analyze this to death until he's proven right or embarrassingly wrong." Derek looked up at his still pacing brother from the couch. 

"Is he always this dustrusting?" Gage asked. 

"Not always, he didn't trust this guy Matt who ended up being a killer. He trusted Malia with no problems." Derek answered.

Gage furrowed his brow in thought.  
"Should we investigate?" 

Derek shook his head. "I promise Stiles will do that thoroughly." 

-

Stiles typed away at his computer looking up any and all Raeken's in the vicinity. None came up.

"Damn it Theo." Stiles huffed to himself.

He'd already called every hotel in Beacon Hills and there was no Theo Raeken staying at any of them. Where was he staying?

Stiles chewed his inner cheek in frustration as he pondered the other options.

"You look stressed." A voice spoke from his window. 

"Damn it Gage, I told you to knock before waltzing in through my window." Stiles jumped. 

"I'm-"

"Oh, Derek, sorry." Stiles corrected himself as he noticed it wasn't Gage at all.

"How'd you know it was me?" Derek frowned. 

"Oh, uh, I umm, you look angrier." Stiles lied. He didn't know how to tell Derek he'd memorized the slight crinkle next to his right eye or the tiny freckle near his nose, or the way his face was always set in a serious but concerned look that caused his forehead to crease just above his left eyebrow. All of these were slight differences from Gage he'd picked up on over the weeks. He also had a dimple that dug deep into his cheek on the left side when he smiled. Gage's dimple was on the right. 

"Stiles, are you even listening?" Derek snapped his fingers.

"Sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?" Stiles asked blinking away his thoughts. 

"I asked if you were still trying to find something wrong with Theo." Derek repeated. 

"Yeah, I can't even find where he's living or staying." Stiles grumbled leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Why don't you ask him?" Derek suggested. 

"No, he would know something was up. I'd have no reason to ask." Stiles shook his head. 

"So what are you going to do?" Derek crossed his arms. 

"I'll figure it out." Stiles said looking over at his computer.

"Or you could just trust him." Derek sighed.

"Derek, we've been over this. Did you really come here to pick a fight or is there a reason you're here?" Stiles asked, in no mood to argue with the stubborn alpha.

"I just needed away from my brother's grueling questions." Derek shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So you came here?" Stiles raised a brow.

"I knew you'd be busy researching and while you ramble I don't have to pay attention." Derek shrugged.

"Fair enough. Have a seat." Stiles gestured to his bed. 

Derek sat leaning against the headboard while Stiles turned back to his computer.

"So what questions was Gage asking you that made you tuck tail?" Stiles asked typing away at his keyboard. 

Derek rolled his eyes at the dog joke. "He kept asking about you for one." 

"Me?" Stiles frowned at Derek briefly.

"I really think you turning him down has thrown him. He's not used to that." Derek answered.

"I can't imagine he would be, have you seen the guy? He's gorgeous." Stiles scoffed at the idea of someone not finding Gage attractive. 

"Ugh, I keep forgetting you look just like him." Stiles groaned. 

"So are you saying you find me attractive?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Stiles grumbled.

"If you find him so attractive, I don't understand why you aren't into him." Derek was secretly hoping Stiles would tell him who he had feelings for. It had been bugging Derek ever since Stiles had mentioned it.

"I told you, he's not my type." Stiles shrugged not looking away from his computer.

"You never told me what your type is." Derek prodded.

"Derek, I know you don't actually care about my non existent love life so drop the charade." Stiles snapped.

Derek huffed but didn't argue. If he pushed it Stiles might get suspicious.

-

It had been two hours of Stiles searching every police database and every corner of the internet. He wasnt able to find out anything about Theo. Maybe there really wasn't anythingto find. 

Stiles stood stretching when he saw Derek sleeping propped against his headboard. Stiles had forgotten Derek was even there. 

Suddenly Derek's phone range. Stiles glanced to see it was Gage. Stiles let it go to voicemail when it rang again. 

"Derek. Hey, Der. Wake up." Stiles tapped Derek's leg causingthe alpha to bolt up.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Derek asked urgently. 

"Nothing, you fell asleep." Stiles answered.

Derek blinked, looking around the room. "I didn't mean to. How long?" Derek yawned.

Stiles fought the admiring smile tugging at his lips as he watched sleepy Derek.

"Two hours. I wouldn't have woke you but Gage called twice in a row." Stiles pointed at Derek's phone next to him.

"I should call him back." Derek dialed his brother's number.

"Gage, what's wrong?" Derek asked once Gage answered.

"Theo called in a panic claiming someone has him locked in a barn. He thinks it's hunters." Gage answered quickly.

"Where?" Derek asked standing up.

"He said he thinks he's near the edge of the woods near the old mill farm." 

"I'll meet you there." Derek hung up and turned to Stiles.

"I'm coming with you." Stiles said before Derek could speak.

"No, it's too dangerous." Derek shook his head. 

"It involves Theo, I'm going." Stiles insisted.

"I said no." Derek growled.

"What if it's a trap?" Stiles threw his hands up. 

"Stiles, it's not a trap. Just stay here." Derek snapped. 

"I'm going whether you like it or not so you can either let me go with you or I go in alone." Stiles demanded. 

Derek clenched his jaw. "Fine." It was ridiculous but he wasn't a werewolf so if they were walking in to a hunters nest, at least he was human.


	13. You brought Stiles?

"You brought Stiles?" Gage hissed at his brother as he approached them.

"He didn't give me a choice." Derek growled glaring at Stiles.

"I don't like this." Stiles said fidgeting nervously.

"Then sit in the car." Derek snapped.

"No way." Stiles shook his head. 

"Stay behind me." Gage growled as he walked towards the barn door.

Stiles and Derek fell in line behind Gage as he slid the door open slowly, just enough for them to slip in.

"Ah, the Hale's are finally here." A voice emerged from the shadows in front of them.

"Who are you?" Gage asked his wolf coming to the surface.

"He's an alpha." Derek said quietly to Stiles. "Go and get the rest of the pack."  

Stiles nodded turning to run back to the barn door but he was interrupted by another werewolf. 

"Uh, Derek." Stiles backed slowly away from the other alpha.

Derek turned to see the alpha stalking after Stiles.

"Stiles." Derek growled pulling the human back behind him. His wolf bristling at the threat. 

"It's a pack of alpha's." Gage said as two other wolves appeared. They were surrounded.

"You brought Stiles?" Theo's voice asked from behind Derek. He turned to see Theo step up next to the first Alpha.

"Why would you do that?" Theo had a hint of concern in his tone.

"This was a trap." Gage growled in realization.

"I told you." Stiles hissed at Derek. 

"Unfortunately, yes. See I needed an alpha to kill to form the perfect alpha pack and when we heard of Derek Hale needing protection from a local hunter well, that screams easy target. I just needed to gain your trust. Of course I didn't expect there to be two of you so I called for back up." Theo gestured to the other wolves.

"Now I only need to kill one of you but, where one goes the other is sure to follow so here we are." Theo smiled devilishly.

"You lying snake." Stiles snapped taking a few heated steps towards Theo.

An alpha lunged for Stiles when Theo snarled, intercepting him.

"I told you from the beginning, the human is not to be harmed." 

"Stiles, you were never supposed to be a part of this. I didn't realize you'd be a part of their pack. And you definitely weren't supposed to be here." Theo glared at Derek and Gage.

"If you want to kill them then you have to go through me." Stiles stood between Theo and his alphas.

"That won't be a problem." Another alpha spoke his red eyes flashing.

"AJ stop." Theo snapped. The alpha stopped much to Stiles surprise.

"Stiles, I'm not going to hurt you." Theo sighed. "But I will kill them." 

"Let him go. If you don't want to hurt him, let him go." Derek ordered.

"So he can go get help from the rest of your misfit pack? I don't think so." Theo scoffed. 

"I won't let you hurt them." Stiles remained between Theo and the twins.

"So loyal for someone who's not a wolf." The first alpha spoke. "Theo, I gave you my word that the human remain unharmed but he's in the way. I told you I would kill anyone who got in the way. If you refuse to remove the nuisance then I'll be forced to." 

"Asher, please." Theo begged.

"Why don't we turn him?" AJ suggested.

"No." Derek snarled stepping closer to Stiles possesively.

"We could turn him and hold the second alpha until the transition is complete. Then we have another alpha." AJ continued as if Derek hadn't spoken.

"He has a good point." Asher said looking at Theo.

"No." Theo shook his head.

"Then he dies." Asher snapped grabbing for Stiles.

"No, wait." Theo stopped Asher.

"Okay, but I'll be the one to give him the bite." Theo said sounding defeated.

"Fair enough." Asher nodded.

"No." Derek snarled again.

"Which alpha should we save for the human?" AJ asked.

"I kill Gage." Theo said his eyes darkening as he glared at Gage. "He was too friendly with Stiles." 

"Theo, no." Stiles reached to stop Theo but Derek pulled him back. 

"Stiles, listen to me. No matter what happens here you need to get out at the first opportunity. Don't come back for us. Do you undertand?" Derek spoke firmly but his tone was laced with concern.

"But I-"

"Do you understand?" Derek repeated interrupting Stiles.

Stiles gaped at Derek. How could he ask him to do such a thing?

"Stiles, please." Derek pleaded.

"I can't." Stiles shook his head.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Asher grinned as he yanked Stiles away from Derek.

Derek snarled but before he could attack he was being pinned by one of the other alphas.

Stiles struggled against Asher's grasp as he watched as Derek and Gage took on the three other alpha's and Theo. 

Stiles fought the tears that pricked his eyes as he watched Theo tear at Derek's flesh.

"Theo, please stop!" Stiles cried out but the werewolf didn't listen.

There was no way Derek and Gage could win against three alpha's and Theo. 

Stiles looked around for any kind of weapon he could potentially get his hands on. 

"Your alphas are stronger than they look." Asher snarled shoving Stiles against a nearby pillar. He grabbed old rope from a rotting bale of hay and tied Stiles hands around the back.

"I need you to stay put while I handle this." 

Stiles closed his eyes as he recalled the countless hours of training Derek had forced Stiles to do. He'd taught him how to get out of almost any tied up situation. Stiles felt what kind of knot the alpha had tied. 

"Basic figure eight." Stiles smiled to himself. Easy enough to get out of. 

It took him a minute but he managed to slip the knot. He rushed to grab a nearby pair of rusted sheep shears hanging on the wall.

Asher stood over Derek his claws ripping across his torso. Stiles took the opportunity to thrust the shears into Asher's back being sure to pierce the heart.

Blood spurted from his mouth as he fell over. 

"You stupid human." AJ snarled grabbing Stiles and slinging him back and away from Asher and Derek.

Stiles rolled over coughing at the sudden impact to the ground. He scrambled to get up but AJ was quick. 

Derek lunged at AJ as he leaned over Stiles. 

AJ grabbed Stiles and slung him between himself and Derek causing Derek's extended teeth to sink into Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles let out a pained cry as he dropped to the ground. 

"No." Derek whispered to himself his teeth and claws retracted. He fell to his knees next to Stiles. "Stiles." 

"I'm-I'm okay." Stiles struggled to get the words out.

"I'm so sorry." Derek wanted to comfort Stiles but he was afraid to touch him. 

"Derek!" Gage yelled. Derek turned just in time to see AJ advancing on him. Derek threw a clawed hand slashing his throat open mid-air.

Gage stumbled towards Stiles and Derek. 

"Where's the other two?" Stiles asked his voice strained. 

"I killed the one and the last one ran off with Theo." Gage answered.

"We need to get him to Deaton." Gage lifted Stiles to his feet.

Derek didn't move. 

"Derek." Gage snapped his fingers to get his brothers attention.

"Take him." Derek said not moving. He couldn't bring himself to move. Not yet.


	14. Guilt

Stiles and Gage stepped into the loft and was greeted by the whole pack.

"Are you okay?"

"You're one of us now" 

"I'm officially the only human."

"Guys, come on, give him space." Gage said leading Stiles into the living room.

"Good, you're back. Gage please tell Derek he needs to see Deaton." Lydia huffed stepping away from a shirtless Derek. 

His shoulder was torn open as well as his stomach. He looked up at Stiles and Gage his expression full of guilt. 

 

"Derek, why aren't you healing faster?" Gage frowned at the still bleeding head wound on his temple.

"I'll be fine." Derek said dropping his eyes back to the floor.

Gage sighed glancing over at Stiles. "Why don't you go change." 

Stiles nodded before leaving the room.

"You're not allowing yourself to heal cause you feel guilty." Gage crossed his arms. 

"I bit him, Gage. He could have died." Derek snapped. 

"But he didn't." 

"He's a werewolf now." Derek shook his head. "He never wanted the bite." 

"But he's alive." Gage pointed out.

"Gage, just stop." Derek snapped. 

"At least let Lydia patch you up." Gage spoke through grit teeth before stalking out of the room.

Stiles stared in the mirror at the bite marks embedded in his shoulder. He never wanted the bite. He'd turned it down when Peter offered it. He'd talked with Scott about how he was glad to be human. He'd even talked to Malia when she'd questioned him about being human. It wasn't that he hates werewolves or the idea of being one he just liked being normal for once. He'd always been the odd kid growing up. His mom died when he was young, he was gay, he had to take medication to concentrate, plus he was always smarter than everyone else. When he got submerged into the supernatural he felt normal. Granted everyone else was stronger, faster, and had super senses, he still felt normal. He was the investigator. The researcher. The detective. Something no one else was. 

Stiles pulled his shirt on covering the bite wound. Deaton said he'd be healed in a day or two. Then he'd transition on the next full moon which was only a week away.

-

It had taken Derek almost that whole week to fully heal. His guilt had hindered his healing process significantly. 

It had also been a week since he'd spoken to Stiles. Gage had taken to helping Stiles through the symptoms he was feeling. The loud noises, the overwhelming scents, it could be hard block it out.

"Stiles we need to get you tied up the full moon is tonight and-" 

"It's my first one, I can't be trusted cause I'm a murderous animal now. Yeah, yeah I get it." Stiles mocked interrupting Gage. Stiles had been in a pissy mood all day; perks of the full moon.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked no one in particular. 

"In his room." Gage answered. 

"Avoiding me as usual. Let's remedy that shall we?" Stiles said before going for the stairs. 

"Stiles, stop. We need to get you tied up." Scott said grabbing Stiles' wrist.

"I don't need to be tied up. I'm fine." Stiles snapped. 

"We should hurry before he gets worse." Isaac spoke up then.

"Come on." Gage lead Stiles to his room. 

The large metal pillar in the middle of the room was perfect for chaining Stiles to. Gage, Isaac and Scott tied Stiles up as he fought against them.

"This is absured. I don't need this." Stiles snapped. 

"Come on, let's leave him be." Gage urged the other two out.

"Gage, don't leave me in here you asshole!"

Derek sat in his room as he listened to Stiles yell. It only took an hour before Stiles' angry insults turned into painful pleas.

"Guys, please, it hurts." Stiles cried out. 

Derek remembered his first full moon; it was excruciating. He yelled and cried as his mother held his hand. He'd been tied though he'd only been twelve at the time.  The first full moon wasn't nearly as bad for a born wolf as it was for a turned wolf.

"Derek." Stiles' voice yelled for him. "You did this to me." 

Derek squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the angry, pained cries of the guy he loved.

"Derek, please, make it stop. I don't want to be a werewolf."

Derek clenched his fists as Stiles continued to blame him and beg for it to stop. 

The yells and pleas eventually turned to crying which hurt Derek just as much. 

Finally the crying stopped leaving only silence in it's wake.

Derek felt relief that it was over but he hurt more than he had before.

"Stiles?" Gage knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door to see Stiles slumped against the pillar blood covering his arms, hands and floor.

"Stiles?" Gage hurried to his side. 

"Gage." Stiles' voice croaked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said." 

"Shhh, it's okay." Gage wiped Stiles hair from his sweat ridden forehead. 

"You need to rest. It's over now." Gage lead Stiles to his bed. 

"I'm so sorry." Stiles apologized again.

"You can sleep here tonight. You're exhausted." Gage pulled the covers back allowing Stiles to crawl into bed. 

"Please forgive me." Stiles pleaded his voice hoarse. 

"I forgive you. Goodnight, Stiles. Don't worry about anything right now. Just rest." Gage placed a kiss on Stiles temple. 

Stiles gripped Gage's hand as he drifted off quickly. Gage smiled down at Stiles not wanting to let go just yet.

"Is he okay?" Derek's voice asked quietly from the door.

"He's fine." Gage answered pulling his hand gently from Stiles'. 

"Are you?" Gage asked as he stepped into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"He hates me." Derek sighed sadly.

"He doesn't. It was the full moon talking, you know that." Gage disagreed.

"He didn't want this." Derek shook his head slightly. 

"You can't keep blaming yourself and you can't keep avoiding him." Gage put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "He's officially your beta. You need him and he needs you." 

"I can't. Not yet." Derek pulled away from his brother before disappearing back into his room.


	15. Blame

Stiles woke the next morning with blood dried to his arms and hands. He glanced around the room. He was in Gage's bed. Gage was nowhere to be found. 

Stiles carefully climbed out of the tangle of sheets. He saw the chains and blood stains surrounding the pillar that sat in the middle of the room.

He reached for the note on the desk with his name scribbled on it.

'Stiles,  
           Change of clothes and towel on the chair. See you downstairs.   
                                                Gage'

Derek heard the shower turn on. 

"Stiles is up." Gage must have heard it as well.

"Guess I better hurry." Derek said eating his breakfast quicker. 

"You can't avoid him forever." Gage frowned at his brother. 

"You don't understand, Gage. He never wanted the bite. I ruined his life. I never should have let him be a part of the pack." Derek growled.

"You don't mean that. Stiles is important to you, I can tell." Gage shook his head. 

"And he got hurt because of me. I should have listened when he said it was a trap." Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"Derek, what could you have done differently? You said yourself Stiles was gonna go with or without you. What if he'd been killed instead? What if he'd been bit by one of them? You know betas are drawn to their alphas. This could have gone worse." Gage pointed out gently. 

"It could have also gone better." Derek snapped. 

"Stiles saved your life. If he hadn't killed Asher you would be dead." 

"I know. He always has my back." Derek said his voice sad.

The shower went off signaling for Derek to finish up.

"That's my queue." Derek said rushing off to his room before Gage could stop him.

Stiles heard Derek close himself in his room as he got dressed. He sighed. Derek had been avoiding him all week. He had given Derek space but he needed to apologize for the things he said during his transition.

Stiles knocked on Derek's door. There was no answer. 

"Derek, please open up. I know you're in there." 

Still nothing.

"Derek, please, I want to apologize for what I said last night. I didn't mean any of it. It was the full moon talking. I'm really sorry." 

Silence.

"You can't avoid me forever you know. I know you're pissed but it's done, I-" suddenly the door swung open.

"You think I'm avoiding you cause I'm pissed?" Derek gaped at Stiles.

"Well, yeah." Stiles shrugged. 

"I've been avoiding you because I don't know what to say to you, Stiles." Derek snapped.

"Don't know what to say to me?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah, what am I supposed to say, sorry I turned you?" Derek scoffed.

"Derek, despite what I said last night, I don't blame you." Stiles reached for Derek but he turned away.

"That's a lie and we both know it." Derek growled taking a seat on his bed.

"It's not." Stiles argued following Derek into the room. "I'm the one who insisted I go with you." 

"Because you thought it was a trap. You were right. And you were right about Theo all along. I should have listened to you." Derek huffed in frustration.

"Derek, I-"

"You saved my life, once again. What did I do? I didn't think. I reacted and you got hurt." Derek was taking this harder than Stiles realized.

"I'm okay, Derek." Stiles assured the alpha.

"What if the bite killed you? I lost Paige that way, I couldn't bare to lose you too." Derek's voice dropped to barely above a whisper.

"It didn't kill me. I'm okay." Stiles took a seat next to Derek.

"Stiles, I never wanted you to be hurt. I know this isn't the life you wanted." Derek spoke sadly still refusing to meet Stiles' eyes.

"Der, look at me." Stiles lifted Derek's face so he was forced to make eye contact. "I'm part of the pack now." Stiles smiled.

Derek stood jerking away from Stiles. "You always were, Stiles, I told you that." 

Derek's scent had changed. He didn't know what it was but Stiles was sure it wasn't good. 

"Derek, please. I don't blame you. If I had to do it all again I would. I couldn't risk losing you or Gage. Theo was gonna turn me and force me to kill you. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. I knew the risk by staying instead of running. But I couldn't leave you two." Stiles stood.

"Why didn't you run? I'm not that important to you and you barely know Gage." Derek frowned curiously at Stiles. 

"You're very important to me, Derek." Stiles snapped. "You're the alpha. And with everything we've been through together...you're considered a friend in my eyes even if you don't feel the same way." 

Derek didn't respond. His green eyes stared into Stiles' whiskey brown ones. 

"And Gage...he and I...have become closer over the weeks." Stiles shrugged glancing at his feet.

"You care for him." Derek felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. 

It wasn't posed as a question but Stiles answered anyway. "Of course I care for him." 

Derek's brow knit into a frown. "I see, so that's why you stayed." 

"I stayed because I couldn't leave you two there." Stiles ran his hands through his hair.

"Does that mean you two are..." Derek couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Are what?" Stiles frowned. 

"Together?" Derek asked his voice cracking slightly. 

"Wait, you think I have feelings for Gage?" Stiles asked realization hitting him.

"You don't?" Derek's tone hopeful. 

"No, I told you he's not my type." Stiles shook his head. 

"Oh...I just assumed you'd warmed up to the idea. You two spend a lot of time together. He's shown you the ropes this past week and-"

Stiles cut in. "Because you wouldn't even be in the same room as me." Stiles snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to face you." Derek felt guilty for not being there for Stiles. 

"I don't blame you, Der." Stiles sighed. He wished he could get it through Derek's thick skull.

"Well I do." Derek snapped before stalking out of his room leaving a frustrated Stiles behind.


	16. Time alone

Stiles paced the living room his hands in fists at his side.

"He's not answering his phone and he hasn't come home, of course I'm worried." Stiles snapped at Malia who simply shrugged. 

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just needs some space. You two have been at each other's throats a lot more than normal." Scott pointed out. 

"He blames himself." Stiles sighed dropping his head. 

"Of course he does, he's the one who turned you." Gage piped in reaching for Stiles. He pulled the boy close his arms wrapped loosely around Stiles waist.

"I don't blame him. I told him that." Stiles sighed allowing Gage to hold him.

"Derek has always been hard on himself. He wants what's best for the pack and he feels like he ruined your life." Gage pulled Stiles in closer to him so his head now leaned against Gage's chest. 

Stiles would have normally pulled away but Gage was an alpha and it made him feel safe to be in Gage's arms.

-

Derek slowly made his way back to the house. He climbed the steps knowing an argument was waiting for him on the other side of the door; if the ten missed calls were any indication. 

He stepped inside only to have his stomach immediately in knots. Standing just inside the living room was Stiles snuggled into Gage's arms.

The smell of content and arousal hit Derek like a brick wall.

"Derek." Gage smiled at his brother. 

Stiles immediately jerked away from Gage.

"Derek." Stiles sighed with relief.

"Where the hell have you been? You just ran out on me and have been missing most of the day. You didn't bother to answer your phone or call one of us back. We were worried sick." Stiles barked already starting the argument Derek had been anticipating. 

"I needed time alone." Derek answered flatly. 

"Time alone? You've been held up in your room avoiding me all week how much more time alone do you need?" 

"Until I can get used to this." Derek snapped gesturing at Stiles.

"I'm still me, Derek." Stiles frowned.

"No, you're...one of us." Derek shook his head.

Stiles shifted slightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not you, Stiles." Derek huffed.

"It is now." Stiles argued. 

"Because of me. I...I did this to you." Derek took a step towards Stiles and stopped. 

Stiles dropped his head in frustration. "I've told you, I don't blame you." 

"You say that but I know it's not true." Derek shook his head.

"Derek, listen to me." Stiles took a few steps forward.

Derek backed away. "No."

Derek turned, walking away.

"Derek." Stiles called after him. "Derek, please." 

Derek didn't stop though. 

Stiles' shoulders slumped forward. 

"Hey, just give him time. I know I'm not the one who turned you but I'm your alpha too and I'm here for you." Gage pulled Stiles into him once again.

Instead of responding, Stiles leaned into Gage's embrace allowing the comfort he felt from the alpha melt away the heartbreak he felt over Derek.

Derek slammed his bedroom door as he tried to push the image of Stiles and Gage out of his head. He knew Gage liked Stiles. What wasn't to like? He was using his alpha position and the fact that Stiles was a freshly turned beta to get close to him. It was working. Stiles would be drawn to his alpha but Derek had been avoiding him so much he had turned to Gage. 

"Derek." Gage knocked in Derek's door.

Derek swung the door open. "What?" 

"Are you okay?" Gage asked pushing past Derek.

"No, I'm not." Derek snapped.

"You can't keep pushing Stiles away. He needs you. He was worried sick while you were gone. Blaming himself for pushing you. He's used to you always being there for him." Gage gave Derek a sympathetic smile. 

"He doesn't need me, he has you." Derek shook his head. 

"I'm not who he wants. I really like him, but he's not receptive to me at all." Gage sighed.

"You think he wants me?" Derek scoffed.

"I think he trusts you more than me and has come to depend on you. He needs you more than ever now and you're not there. That's Scott's theory anyway." Gage shrugged.

Derek frowned slightly. "I'm not in the state of mind to be there for him. He's better off with you anyway."

Stiles slumped in his computer chair as he listened to Derek and Gage's conversation.

It hurt to hear Derek wanted nothing to do with him. He cared so deeply for Derek and felt his humanity kept them distant that he'd hoped his transformation would bring them closer. He'd clearly been wrong. Maybe Derek was right, maybe he would be better off with Gage.


	17. What's gotten in to you?

Gage set out a glass of wine for Stiles.  
"Drink with me." 

Stiles frowned at the half full glass. He'd just gotten in from taking a long walk. "Wine?" 

"It's a special brew. It's good I promise." Gage grinned sipping from his glass.

"Fine, but only cause Derek is still not talking to me and I could use the distraction." Stiles shrugged giving in easily.

"I can be your distraction any time you want." Gage winked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Gage's flirting hadn't diminished over the weeks. Stiles didn't mind but when Gage got handsy around Derek it made Stiles a bit uncomfortable.

-

Derek walked down the stairs and rounded the corner to see Stiles leaning into Gage. Derek watched as Stiles kissed his brother. His jaw clenched and his stomach twisted. 

Gage wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck. The kiss grew more heated. 

Derek made his way to the door fighting the urge to separate them as he slipped out into the night.

Gage placed kisses along Stiles' cheek and jaw before reaching his neck. He was a bit drunk but not as drunk as Stiles. The thought stopped him.

"Stiles, would you be letting me do this if you weren't drunk?" Gage asked pulling back slightly. 

"What?" Stiles frowned.

"Do you actually want this?" Gage clarified.

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want to." Stiles answered.

"I want to make sure before we take this any further." Gage examined Stiles' face for any indication that he didn't want to go further.

Stiles sighed. "Gage, look the only reason I'm doing this is cause you're the closest thing to Derek." 

Gage's jaw dropped.

"Don't look so surprised, I've told you you're not my type." Stiles shrugged.

"So Derek then." Gage stood.

"What about him?" Stiles asked.

"You have a thing for Derek." 

Stiles snickered. "If I did why would I tell you? I trust you about as far as I can throw you." 

"What's gotten into you?" Gage frowned. Stiles had been in rare form all evening. 

"Nothing." Stiles shrugged downing the rest of his wine.

"Good night." Stiles stood walking towards the stairs with Gage gaping after him.

-

Stiles woke to the sound of banging on his door.

"Stiles, wake up. Derek is missing." Scott's voice called.

Stiles opened his door with a yawn.

"What do you want, Scott?" Stiles demanded.

"Derek left last night and never came home." Scott answered.

"Who cares?" Stiles shrugged. 

"We all do. Don't you? Aren't you worried?" Scott asked confused by Stiles' response.

"No, now can I go back to sleep?" Stiles went to close the door but Scott stopped him.

"No, you can get your ass dressed and help us find him." Scott snapped.

"Ooh, he does have a spine." Stiles smirked.

Scott frowned but dismissed the comment.

Stiles threw on jeans and a shirt before joining the pack downstairs.

"Stiles, have you heard from Derek?" Isaac asked once he entered the room.

"Uh, well he's been avoiding me for over a week but yeah, sure, he called and we reminisced about the old days before he turned your pathetic ass." Stiles quipped rolling his eyes. 

"Dude, what is your deal?" Scott snapped coming to Isaac's defense. 

"What? It's not my fault he's the stupid one of the group." Stiles shrugged. 

"Stiles." Gage flashed his eyes at the wolf.

"You know if you had been the one to turn me that would have more of an effect. Derek is my alpha. Of course you'd never know cause he's the worst alpha in the history of-"

"Stiles, what has gotten into you?" Lydia cut him off.

"Nothing." Stiles shook his head.

"No, I know you, you would never say anything like that." Lydia frowned. 

"Maybe you don't know me, since, you  know, you spent the first five years ignoring my existence." Stiles snapped. 

"Okay, that's enough." Gage grabbed Stiles by the arm. Stiles swung, his fist coming in contact with Gage's cheekbone. 

"What the hell, Stiles?" Scott barked as he and Issac grabbed Stiles and forcing him into a dining room chair. 

"Hold him there." Gage growled as he disappeared outside. 

When he returned he was holding rope. He tied Stiles' hands and then tied him to the chair.

"What the hell, let me go." Stiles fought against Scott and Isaac.

"You're going to tell us what is going on with you." Gage demanded crossing his arms. 

"Ooh, he's being authoritative. Hot." Stiles winked with a smirk.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" Malia asked frowning at Stiles. 

"Oh look, the selfish princess acting like she cares about someone other than herself." Stiles scoffed. 

"Gage, call Derek, we need him." Scott said turning to the alpha.

"He's not gonna answer. He's too busy wallowing in self pity." Stiles said as Gage pulled out his phone. 

Derek looked down to at his phone as it rang for the hundredth time. It was Gage again. So far everyone but Stiles had called him. He set his phone down on ground beside him. He had been sitting in the old mill barn where he had turned Stiles. Derek leaned his head back against the wooden pillar he was propped up on. 

His phone dinged acknowledging he had a voicemail. 

"Derek, listen we really need you. Something has happened to Stiles. He's okay but he's not himself. Please come home."

Derek jumped to his feet. Something was wrong with Stiles. 

"Alpha Hale, where are you off to in such a hurry?" A sickly sweet voice asked from behind him.

Derek turned to see a young woman in a white dress. A pixie. That wasn't a good sign. Pixies were nothing but trouble.


	18. Chrysanthemum

"What do you want?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Just to talk." The pixie answered walking towards Derek. Her clawed hands by her sides and dark eyes focused on the alpha.

"Why?" Derek took a step back. He'd heard horror stories about what pixies could do if you pissed them off.

"I have a slight problem I could use your help with." 

Derek frowned. "Why do you need my help?" 

"Well you are the alpha of these parts and I need an alpha." The pixie took another step towards Derek.

"Why do you need an alpha?" Derek asked.

"Something very dear to me has been stolen. I need you to kill the one who stole it so that it may be returned to me." The pixie explained.

"What was stolen?" Derek asked.

"My freedom. As you know each pixie has a book they are bound to by law. If someone takes possession of said book the pixie becomes enslaved to them. My book was taken by a wolf. This wolf has ordered me to cause one of your own to turn against the pack and kill you for your alpha status. Then I am to kill your brother." 

Derek felt anger and fear wash over him.

"I have no choice in the matter and have already begun the process. However, I heard your cries last night as I passed by. I stopped to listen. Us pixies can hear pain and yours was raw. I want to propose a deal. You free me of my binds and I can undo what has been done." The pixie took another step causing Derek's wolf to bristle beneath the surface. 

"Deal." Derek knew Theo was the one who took the pixies book.

"Perfect. You have until sun down,  
I cannot stall the inevitable any longer than that. When he is dead, hold the book and call out to me. My name is Chrysanthemum. Stiles must be with you so that I may reverse the spell." With that she was gone.

Derek didn't waste any time getting home. He barged in the door to the sound of yelling.

"We can't just keep him tied up all day. We need to get him to Deaton." Scott's voice shouted. 

"He's not going anywhere until I hear from Derek." Gage's voice snapped.

"He's my best friend, I know what's best." Scott argued.

"I said no." Gage snarled. Derek knew he'd used the alpha card cause the room went silent; all but Stiles.

"Gage, I'm gonna rip your throat out." Stiles snapped. 

"No you're not, Stiles." Derek spoke stepping into the room.

"Derek, where the hell have you been?" Gage demanded looking tired. 

"Oh look, he didn't run off after all." Stiles sneered. 

Derek cringed at the remark slightly. 

"I was out. I ran into a pixie-"

"A what? Please tell me you didn't talk to her. They're malicious." Gage cut in.

"Theo has her book." 

"Derek, could you stop talking about useless shit and make these pups untie me?" Stiles snapped.

"You want to explain that?" Issac asked Derek ignoring Stiles.

"Every pixie has a spell book but the book only has one spell. That spell only works on that specific pixie. If you have possession of the book and cast the spell the pixie has to do whatever you say. Theo got possession of Chrysanthemum's book and and ordered Stiles to turn against the pack and have him take my alpha status. Then she has to kill Gage." Derek explained.

"How can a pixie do that? And who is Chrysanthemum?" Malia frowned. 

"She cast a spell. Chrysanthemum is the name of the pixie Theo has enslaved." Derek answered.

"She made a deal with me. We kill Theo and she'll reverse the spell."

"Derek, pixies can't be trusted." Gage said in a warning tone.

"I know which is why we'll take possession of the book until she reverses the spell." 

"Wait aren't pixies supposed to be nice?" Issac asked, confused.

"You're thinking of fairies. They're slightly different. Pixies are the fairies who turned on their maker. As punishment they're wings were clipped and their beauty turned ugly and they were all enslaved to a book. Although many still find them stunnung." Lydia explained.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? I read." She shrugged.

 

"Okay, so where do we find Theo?" Gage asked.

"I'm hoping we can get Stiles to help with that." Derek looked at the pissed off boy who was still tied to the chair. 

"You think I'm gonna let you kill Theo?" Stiles scoffed.

"He betrayed us. He's the reason you're a werewolf." Derek frowned. 

"No, you're the reason I'm a werewolf." Stiles snapped.

Derek felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. 

"Stiles, listen to me. Last night, you said you were only with me cause I was the closest thing to Derek, you have feelings for him, think about those feelings." Gage spoke to Stiles as if they were the only two in the room.

Derek felt his heart skip slightly. Was that true?

Stiles scoffed. "I said that cause he has a better personality than you do, not that that's saying much. The only feelings I have for that pathetic excuse of an alpha is tolerance." 

Derek felt his whole world crumble in that sentence. 

"You said I wasn't your type so that had to mean Derek was." Gage frowned.

"The only one who's my type is Theo, Derek definitely isn't." 

Derek felt sick. Stiles had officially rejected him and it hurt more than he ever imagined it would.


	19. Feelings

"Stiles, I know you're lying." Gage crossed his arms. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Stiles taunted. 

Derek reached for his brother pulling him back. "Gage, that's enough." 

"He has feelings for you, I know it." Gage insisted. 

"Gage, that's ridiculous. You and I both know he was so mad at Theo because he still has feelings for him. He just admitted it." Derek fought to keep his tone even.

"It's the spell." Gage shook his head. 

"The spell doesn't change how he feels about someone." Derek put a hand on Gage's shoulder. 

"But-" Gage started but was cut off by Derek.

"Gage, let it go." 

"Why are you so insistent on Stiles having feelings for Derek?" Malia asked frowning at Gage.

"Because I know he does and Derek, I know you love him." Gage answered looking up at his brother. 

"What?" Derek asked taken aback.

Stiles scoffed. "Derek doesn't give a rats ass about me." 

Derek clenched his jaw.

"You know I thought that too but then I realized that it was the complete opposite. He cared too much so he pushed you away." Gage said to Stiles who didn't look like he believed Gage.

"Gage, what are you doing?" Derek huffed in irritation. 

"We don't need to make deals with a pixie. We need to get Stiles to realize he does care about us, all of us." 

"And you think telling him he has feelings for Derek is gonna do that?" Issac cocked his head.

"Yes. They once told me they had a specific relationship, one where they had experienced things together that no one else had experienced with them. A relationship like that brings people together not pushes them apart. They're both just too stubborn to admit it." Gage answered looking between a tense Derek and an annoyed Stiles.

"Is he right?" Stiles asked Derek a slight frown on his face.

"No." Derek snapped. 

"So you don't love me?" Stiles asked looking hurt.

Derek exhaled heavily. 

"Don't look so hurt, you don't have feelings for me either." Derek growled. 

"What if I did?" Stiles looked away from Derek.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "You don't."

"What if I'm in love with you, Derek?" Stiles looked up at the alpha his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't do this Stiles." Derek sighed. He wanted to believe him but he just couldn't. 

"But Derek, I lo-"

"Enough." Derek barked before stalking out of the room.

"Derek." Gage called after his brother.

"Gage." Stiles said his voice cracking. 

"Can I talk to him?" Stiles asked a single tear slide down his cheek.

Gage turned to Scott who gave a slight shrug.

"If you really think he loves me, please." Stiles begged.

"I don't know about this." Lydia shifted uneasily. 

"Lydia, you know how stubborn Derek is. If he truly loves me I need to know." Stiles looked genuinely upset. 

"Your call, Gage." Lydia shrugged. 

Gage looked at Stiles. "You're really in love with him?" 

"More than I'd like to admit." Stiles dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Okay." Gage untied Stiles.

"Thank you." Stiles put a hand on Gage's arm before turning to the the door Derek had gone out. He took a deep breath and went after Derek.

-

Derek sat on the edge of his bed his hands clasped tightly together. He ached for Stiles' words to be true. He wanted Stiles to be in love with him more than anything. But he knew it wasn't true. He'd known deep down that Stiles still loved Theo. 

Derek looked up at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. They were trying to be quiet. Derek stood up as the sound of a door closed and a lock clicked.

Derek frowned stepping out of his room. The only door closed was Stiles'. Derek tried the door but it was locked.

Derek felt fear wash over him as he turned to the stairs.

"Gage." Derek yelled for his brother.

Gage heard Derek yell his name.

"That didn't sound good." Malia said looking at the alpha.

Suddenly Derek was in the doorway.  
"What did you do?" He demanded.  
"Where's Stiles?" 

"He wanted to talk to you, he-" Gage cut himself off when he realised he'd been played.

"Damn it, Gage, I told you to let it go." Derek growled. 

"He was so convincing and-"

"I need to go after him. He'll lead us to Theo." Derek interrupted, not interested in Gage's excuses.

"I'm coming with you." Gage said.

"Gage you need to stay here. Theo wants you dead. He wants Stiles to kill me. I need to go alone." Derek shook his head. 

"You're not going alone." Scott said stepping in front of Derek. 

"It's too dangerous." Derek growled. 

"I'll stay here with Gage and Malia. We'll call Allison and Mr. Argent. You take Scott and Isaac." Lydia spoke up.   
"You need back up. You don't know what you're walking into. Call if you need more." 

Derek sighed but nodded, he knew Lydia was right.

"Derek." Gage grabbed his brothers arm.

"I'm sorry. Bring him back to us." Gage's voice broke slightly.

Derek only nodded before turning to Scott and Isaac.

"Let's go."


	20. Blood and tears

Derek followed Stiles' scent, Scott and Isaac close behind.

"We're close." Derek whispered as they approached an old warehouse. The scent of Stiles was strong.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Theo's voice asked. 

Derek listened carefully as he tried to look inside through a hole in the wall.

"Theo, I had to find you. I couldn't stand to be near them any longer. Gage was trying to convince me I was in love with Derek." Stiles answered.

"I see." Theo nodded. 

Derek watched as Theo approached Stiles cautiously. 

"Do you? Love him?" Theo asked.

"No, of course not. I hate him." Stiles sneered. 

Derek felt his chest tighten at the words.

"I'm in love with you. I always have been." Stiles stepped closer to Theo. 

Derek pulled back unable to watch anymore. His stomach already sick with jealousy.

He gestured for Scott and Isaac to follow him as he neared the door slowly. 

"Derek, how good of you to join us. Do come in." Theo's voice said.

Derek stepped inside.

"You followed me?" Stiles snapped angrily. "I don't actually love you, I just said that to get that idiot to let me go." 

"I know." Derek spoke between clenched teeth.

"This is perfect. Stiles you can finally become an alpha." Theo urged Stiles forward. 

"No." Isaac snarled by Derek's side. 

"Isaac, Scott, back off." Derek ordered.

"He's gonna try and kill you." Isaac argued not moving. 

Scott stepped aside.

"Isaac, do not interfere." Derek growled. 

"I'm not gonna let him kill you." Isaac snapped still not moving. 

"Yes you are." 

"No, this is-"

"Back down." Derek snarled his eyes turning red as he turned to Isaac. The beta cowered away. 

Derek's eyes went back to their soft green as he turned back to Stiles.

"Don't put the wolf away Derek, you'll need him." Stiles growled.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Stiles." Derek said standing still.

"Why not?" Stiles snapped extending his claws.

"Because I'm not your enemy." Derek answered forcing his wolf to stay. He refused to fight Stiles.

Stiles slashed a clawed hand across Derek's face. 

Derek remained unmoved as Stiles took another swing this time slicing open his shoulder. 

"Fight back." Stiles snarled pushing Derek back.

"I won't hurt you Stiles." Derek shook his head. 

"Then I'm gonna kill you." Stiles snapped shoving Derek into the wall. He pounced on Derek as the alpha slid to the floor dizzy from the blow.

Stiles clawed at Derek's chest and torso. Derek covered his face as Stiles swung hand after hand. 

Suddenly a loud snarl sounded from beside them as Scott threw himself at Stiles. Isaac joined in putting himself between Stiles and his alpha. 

Scott backed up so he was next to Isaac. Neither wanted to hurt Stiles but they wouldn't allow him to kill Derek.

Derek pushed himself off the ground. He was wounded but he would heal quickly. 

"Should I take care of the two betas?" A voice spoke from behind Theo. Derek recognized him as the last alpha that had ambushed him and Gage at the farm. 

"Oliver, there you are. If you wouldn't mind, they're boring me." Theo smirked. 

Stiles was leaned against a stack of old pallets, panting. 

Derek took the opportunity and lunged at Theo catching him off guard. 

Derek sunk his teeth into Theo's side causing the wolf to let out a pained cry. 

"No!" Stiles voice yelled from his place near the pallets. 

Derek slashed at Theo before Theo managed to shove Derek aside and off of him. 

Derek quickly recovered and grabbed Theo throwing him up against the wall Derek's clawed hand at his throat. He started to squeeze, his claws digging in harshly. 

"Stop, please." Stiles grabbed at Derek's other arm.

"Please, don't kill him, Derek, please." Stiles cried.

"Where's the book?" Derek asked ignoring Stiles. 

"In my bag." Theo answered in a strangled voice.

"Derek, please you said you wouldn't hurt me." Stiles tugged at Derek.

The alpha clenched his jaw. He looked over to see Oliver running out the door. Scott and Isaac pulling themselves off the ground, obviously hurt.

"Please, let him go." Stiles begged tears streaming down his face.

Derek's eyes met Stiles'. His heart broke at the sight of Stiles. Covered in blood and tears. Derek wanted to let go of Theo but Chrysanthemum said Theo had to die. 

Derek drug his eyes away from Stiles as he crushed Theo's throat, his claws tearing the bones from his flesh.

Stiles dropped to his knees a strangled cry ripping from his own throat. 

Derek rushed to the brown leather bag on the ground near a pile of bricks. Inside was a small carefully bound book. 

"Chrysanthemum." Derek spoke the name loudly and clearly. 

Suddenly a woman in a white dress appeared behind him.

"Very well, alpha Hale, you have done as I asked." Chrysanthemum nodded her head pleased.

"I have your book, now reverse the spell." Derek ordered.

"Give me the book first." The pixie held out a clawed hand.

"No. I don't trust you." Derek shook his head. 

The pixie straightened up looking angry. Derek was sure he'd pissed her off.

"Very well." The pixie pressed her hands together as if she were praying. She mumbled something Derek couldn't understand.

"It is done." Chrysanthemum held out her hand once again. "The book."

Derek looked over to where Stiles had been resisting Scott's comfort. Stiles was now gripping Scott in a tight hug.

"Here." Derek held out the bag. 

Chrysanthemum pulled the book from the bag and held it close.

"You have kept your word alpha Hale. I will remember this." The pixie spoke looking at Derek.

"I just have one question." Derek hoped the pixie would answer. "Did the spell you cast...did it...makes Stiles love Theo?" 

Chrysanthemum smiled. "That was a request of his, yes." 

"So if he really had feelings for someone else, he wouldn't have felt them?" Derek asked.

"That is correct." The pixie answered.

Derek nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Good day alpha Hale." With that Chrysanthemum was gone.


	21. I don't blame you

"Isaac, call Gage, have him come get us. You and Scott are in no condition to walk." Derek said to the beta before walking over to Scott and Stiles. 

Stiles was on his knees next to Scott who had his arms around the boy. Derek without a word put his hand on Scott's shoulder pulling the pain from him.

Scott sighed at the relief. He looked up at the alpha with a thankful half smile. Derek gave a curt nod before walking back over to Isaac.

Isaac had taken the brunt of the fight. Derek knelt beside his beta placing his hand on his shoulder. He pulled the pain causing Isaac to let out a relieved whimper. Derek silently inspected the wounds. His arm was gashed open. His eye swollen and bruised. His ankle looked broken and his lip was still bleeding. Not to mention the small cuts that covered his arms and chest. 

"Derek." Gage opened the warehouse door.

"Come on." Derek helped Isaac to his feet. 

Gage took Isaac from Derek as Scott reached them.

"How is he?" Gage asked looking at an unmoved Stiles.

"He's...okay. He just needs a minute." Scott answered looking over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Let's get you to the car." Gage said to Isaac.

Scott and Derek helped load Isaac into the car.

"Thank you both for stepping in." Derek said as Scott opened the back door.

Scott smiled while Isaac gave a nod.

"Get these two home to Lydia. I'll walk Stiles back." Derek said looking over Isaac to his brother in the driver's seat. 

"Okay." Gage agreed starting the car. 

Derek closed Isaac's door and walked back inside.

He approached Stiles who was still kneeled beside Theo's body.

Derek wanted to reach for Stiles but couldn't bring himself to.

"Stiles, I'm..." Derek let out a heavy sigh. Sorry just didn't seem like enough.

"I know." Stiles said. He didn't sound mad but perhaps a bit sad.

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets unsure of what else to say.

"I didn't really love him. Not anymore. That spell really did a number on me." Stiles let out a sigh before stsnding to face Derek.

Stiles' eyes glanced at the claw marks on Derek's neck. He reached a hand to touch the still healing gashes through the torn sleeve of his shoulder. His finger tips brushing over the open wounds. 

"I'm so sorry." Stiles frowned his voice breaking slightly.

"It's okay. It wasn't you." Derek wanted to pull Stiles to him, tell him everything was alright. 

"I would never..." Stiles swallowed hard as he dropped his head in shame. "You didn't even fight back." 

Derek lifted Stiles' chin so that his eyes met Derek's. They were red from the tears he'd cried.

"I would never hurt you." Derek said in a gentle tone.

"I clearly can't say the same." Stiles huffed. 

"I don't blame you Stiles." Derek had released Stiles' chin.

"I'm still sorry." Stiles dropped his eyes again.

"I know." Derek sighed. 

"I sent Isaac and Scott home already. Isaac is in pretty rough shape." 

"That's fine. Gives me time before I have to face the pack." Stiles said walking past Derek.

Derek followed behind Stiles. "They don't blame you either." 

"They will when they see what I did to you." Stiles spoke sadly as he trudged along solemnly.

"Eh, it's just payback for giving you the bite." Derek shrugged simply.

Stiles stopped walking and whirled to face Derek.

"I told you it's not your fault. Was this my first choice? No, but it's better than losing you or Gage. I'd much rather be your beta than Theo's. It was an accident. Please stop blaming yourself." Stiles spoke with pained sincerity.

"I don't blame you and you don't blame me. Are we even?" Derek asked giving a small smirk.

Stiles frowned slightly as his eyes drug over the still healing wounds he'd inflicted.

"Nowhere close." Stiles answered quietly before turning away again.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh. He knew Stiles would always blame himself for what he'd done just like he would always blame himself for turning Stiles.


	22. Smell

Stiles walked into the house behind Derek his head hung in shame. He was sure the pack would hate him for the things he said and what he did to Derek.

"Stiles." Lydia huffed in relief wrapping him in a tight hug.

"You're okay!" Malia exclaimed pulling him in once Lydia had released him.

Stiles frowned. "Aren't you mad at me for those awful things I said?" 

"Of course not, it was the spell." Lydia shook her head.

"But Derek..." Stiles trailed off as his eyes once again met the gashes decorating Derek's flesh.

"He's alive. Besides you couldn't help it." Issac shrugged. 

"But you and Scott got hurt." Stiles frowned noticing the extremely slow healing wounds that covered his two friends.

"Eh, it was no different than dealing with Malia during her period." Scott joked.

"Hey." Malia growled at Scott.

"We're just glad you're okay." Gage said cupping Stiles' face in his hands.

Stiles' eyes met Gage's green ones. They were so similar to Derek's yet so different. While Gage's were a slightly darker shade in the middle Derek's were lighter. The gold specs that littered the iris in Derek's eyes were a caramel brown in Gage's. 

Stiles dropped his eyes before Gage pulled him into his chest. 

"I didn't mean anything I said." Stiles spoke burying his face into the comfort of Gage's shirt. 

"We know." Gage said gently stroking Stiles' hair.

"Gage, I-" Stiles was cut off by Gage's lips.

Stiles pulled back stunned by the action.

"I knew I was right." Gage grinned at his brother. "You have feelings for him." 

"What?" Derek scoffed completely thrown off by Gage's accusation.

"You reek of jealousy." Gage smiled pleased with himself.

Derek huffed. "We're not doing this again Gage." Derek turned to walk away.

Stiles' frown turned to a curious realization.

"Wait that smell, it's jealousy?" Stiles asked Gage.

"Yeah." Gage nodded.

Stiles turned and hurried after Derek.

He reached the wolf's closed door.

"Derek, it's me, can we talk?" Stiles knocked on Derek's door.

"Derek come on please? Open up." Stiles knocked again when he didn't answer. 

"What?" Derek asked yanking the door open.

"The smell that you were giving off. I've smelt it on you before but I never knew what it was. Is it really jealousy?" Stiles asked.

Derek grit his teeth before answering.  
"No, Gage is just trying to piss me off." 

"So then what is that smell?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Exhaustion." Derek lied.

Stiles nodded stepping back. 

"Oh. Okay. Good I was worried I was upsetting you cause I was so close to another alpha. I know he's your brother but he's still an alpha and there is a thing about Alpha's being protective of betas and I'm your beta so-" Stiles cut himself off before cocking his head. 

"You're giving off a new smell what is that?" 

Derek shifted nervously. He wouldn't admit that Stiles calling himself Derek's beta was a turn on.

"Satisfaction." Derek lied again.  
"You stating you're my beta gives my wolf satisfaction."

Stiles smiled seeming content with that answer. "Well I am. And I know you're my Alpha, not Gage so if I ever cross a line, tell me." 

Derek swallowed hard at Stiles' words. 'You're my Alpha' a phrase Derek would love to hear Stiles' moaning beneath him. 

Derek quickly dismissed the thought.

"Whoa that really satisfied the wolf." Stiles laughed obviously sensing Derek's arousal getting stronger. 

"Go get some rest, Stiles." Derek shook his head before closing his door.

-

Derek laid in bed replaying Stiles' words in his head. 'I'm your beta. You're my alpha'. It was enough to drive Derek's wolf crazy with lust. 

Derek let out a frustrated growl as a knock sounded at his door.

"What?" Derek snapped not bothering to move off his bed.

The door opened and in stepped Gage.

"What do you want?" Derek snapped again. 

"You to tell Stiles how you feel." Gage answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is with you? Weren't you pursuing him?" Derek huffed in annoyance. 

Gage shrugged. "I was until I realized you were pining for him." 

"I'm not 'pining' for anyone." Derek rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"Derek, I've known you you're whole life. You love that guy. You don't have to admit it to me but stop lying to yourself. And if you paid attention you'd notice he feels the same way."

"That's absured. His scent is always the same unless he's scared or anxious or whatever." Derek disagreed.

"You've never smelt him when he's not around you." Gage winked. "I talked to scott, he hadnt noticed because his scent changed slowly over time around you. He is so used to so many smells he tunes out the ones he knows. Once I brought it to his attention he said it hit him like a brick wall." 

Derek frowned as his brother smiles at him.

"Just something to think about." With that Gage walked out leaving Derek confused.


	23. It's all in the details

Derek stood nervously outside of Stiles' door. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He adjusted his shirt and put on his best smile as he knocked on Stiles door.

"Come in." Stiles' voice called. 

Derek opened the door to see Stiles at his desk. 

"Hey, Der." Stiles turned to face the alpha.  
"Wait is that Gage's shirt?"

"Ha, so much for detective skills, you still can't tell us apart." Derek laughed throwing himself back on Stiles' bed. 

Stiles' brow furrowed harshly as stared at the man on his bed.

"I know I'm good looking but I'm not your type remember." Derek joked trying to act as much like Gage as he could.

Stiles didn't respond, instead he continued to stare.

"You're...not...Derek?" Stiles was sure the man sprawled on his bed flirting with him was Derek but he couldn't tell by scent cause they lived together so their scents got mixed, and the Derek he knew wouldn't be acting like this. 

Stiles stood making his way to his bed to get a closer look. Derek sat up allowing Stiles to sit next to him.

"I don't understand, I was sure I knew the differences." Stiles reached for Derek's face. 

"Like I told you before our own mother couldn't tell us apart. Don't stress it." Derek smiled. He fought to keep his heart steady as Stiles' hand cupped his cheek. He'd only come to see if Gage had told Stiles about their conversation since Gage wouldn't tell him. He just kept saying 'go find out'.

"I was sure Derek's eyes had the gold specs." Stiles looked carefully into Derek's eyes.

"And I was sure you didn't have a freckle here." Stiles touched the freckle near Derek's nose. 

"The way your right eye crinkles when you smile. And your Dimple is supposed to be on the right." Stiles confusion deepened. 

Derek felt his facade slip as he realized Stiles had memorized all these small details about him in order to tell him apart from his brother.

Without thinking Derek's lips were on Stiles', his hand wrapped tightly around the back of Stiles' head. 

Stiles kissed back eagerly. It all felt right. His hand was still on Derek's cheek. His other hand wrapped around Derek's other hand which was gripping Stiles' shirt. 

Derek deepened the kiss causing a growl to rip from deep in his throat. At that Stiles pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

Derek sat in fear his lips parted slightly.

"What happened to you backing off cause you were convinced Derek has feelings for me?" Stiles asked.

Derek stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, I should..." without finishing his sentence he bolted from the room.

"Gage, wait!" Stiles stood to go after him but he was already gone. 

Stiles sighed as he grabbed the keys to his jeep. He'd been avoiding Derek all day, he needed to check on his wounds and he was going to try and talk to him about Gage. 

The whole way to the pack house he thought about how he'd been sure Gage was Derek. Derek's dimple was on the left not the right. Wasn't it? And Gage didn't have a dimple next to his nose. Did he? By the time Stiles had reached Derek's he was sure he was crazy. 

He walked in to see Isaac and Derek in the living room.

"Hey you, where you been all day?" Derek asked smiling up from the game of chess that sat between him and Issac. 

Stiles frowned. "Since when do you play chess?

"We've played together, Stiles." Derek shook his head laughing.

"No, I've played with Gage." Stiles frowned. 

"And who exactly do you think I am?" Derek raised a brow with a smirk, a dimple digging deep into his right cheek. 

Stiles stood completely confused.

"Hey Stiles, you okay?" Isaac asked, concerned.

"Weren't you just at my house?" Stiles asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"No?" Gage frowned cocking his head.

"Is that where Derek was? He looked frazzled when he came home." Issac commented before moving a pawn.

"Derek was at my house." Stiles said in realization. "It was him." 

Stiles ran up to Derek's room and knocked.

Nothing.

"Derek, I know you're in there I can hear your heart." Stiles sighed.

Still no answer.

Stiles turned the door handle and was glad when the door opened with ease.

Derek was sitting on his bed wearing Gage's shirt. His hands clasped together in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Derek." Stiles spoke carefully as he approached Derek.

"I'm sorry." Derek shook his head.

"Why'd you do it?" Stiles asked. 

"I didn't mean to. You kept talking about all these small details the set me apart from my brother and I just reacted." Derek shrugged. 

"Why were you pretending to be Gage?" Stiles pressed.

"He and I talked last night and I just wanted to know if he'd said anything to you." Derek shrugged.

"About?" Stiles need Derek to confirm Stiles' assumptions. 

"I'm in love with you, Stiles. I can't hide it anymore. Everything about you drives me insane and now that you're my beta, my wolf is making it worse." Derek sighed refusing to look at Stiles.

"Der, I feel the same way." Stiles said squatting in front of Derek so he could meet his eyes.

"I love the crinkle by your right eye and the dimple by your nose. Derek, I'm in love with you too." 

Stiles' words calmed every nerve in Derek's body. Derek stood pulling Stiles up with him.

"When I kept asking you who your type was..." Derek trailed off.

"It was you." Stiles grinned leaning in and pressing his lips to Derek's. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist as he pulled him in closer. He breathed in the familiar scent of Stiles mixed with something new. Love. Stiles loved him too.


End file.
